CANON LOVE STORY
by LisWoo
Summary: Una historia es publicada, Sakuno, siente que es como un regalo del cielo que la ayudara para hacer lo correcto y conseguir la atención de Ryoma, pero ¿Se enterara ella que esa historia no esta tan alejada a su realidad? Además ¿Cual será el final?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Vuelvo después de muuuccho tiempo, sé que es poco pero espero que les guste!

**CANON LOVE STORY - CANON Nº1 - Un amor imposible.**

_Arrugué una hoja más y la lanzó al piso con rabia, creo que esa fue la número 305 de hoy y aún no logro ninguna buena historia para mi nueva novela. Mi nombre es Hikari y soy escritor de novelas románticas, en este momento estoy pasando por un momento de sequía desesperante, faltan pocos días para entregar el boceto de mi próximo ejemplar, pero no tengo nada, no sé qué me pasa. De pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abre y deja ver a mi esposa, Ren, con mi pequeña niña de 3 meses en sus brazos._

-¿Novedades?-pregunto.

-Nada...-le dije golpeándome la frente contra la mesa.

-Es la hora-dijo seria-tienes que salir.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a salir! ¡Puedo hacerlo!

-Si quieres tener dinero para fin de mes, tienes que hacerlo, esto no está funcionando, ya hiciste todo lo posible:

1\. Tomaste una ducha con esencia de rosas y jazmín.

2\. Te comiste toda la torta de chocolate.

3\. Corriste por el jardín en calzoncillos por una hora.

4\. Viste la saga de Crepúsculo tres veces.

5\. Leíste todas las novelas de Nicholas Sparks.

6\. Has dormido en la cuna de nuestra bebe desde el lunes

¡Quieres volverme loca! ¡Sal y encuentra algo que te inspire!_ \- Fue lo último que dijo, antes de dejarme en la calle sin tener tiempo para cambiarme el hakama, ni de cortarme el cabello ondulado y castaño, que ya estaba por llegarme a los hombros, ni de afeitarme el poco de barba que me había crecido y que ahora me daba comezón._

_Ni modo... aunque odie tener que pedir ayuda a las personas del mundo exterior para conseguir inspiración, lo tengo que hacer, sino Ren va a dejarme afuera por siempre._

_Demonios, lo peor de todo es que no sé por dónde empezar..._

_Mientras caminaba por una calle cualquiera, escuche las voces de unos chicos gritando, como animando a alguien..._

¡Príncipe Ryoma ganarás, a todos derrotaras, principe Ryoma ganaras, a todos derrotaras!

_Había una chica que gritaba más que nadie. Por alguna razón sentí curiosidad y me acerqué. Había una cancha de tenis debajo de unas gradas, había un grupo en un lado, entre ellos estaba la chica que gritaba demasiado, y a su lado había otra que apenas se movía, parecía estar avergonzada de su amiga o de algo._

_Me senté a observar, había un chico, volví a mirar al grupo que parecía animarlo y calcule la cantidad de chicas animándolo, tenía sentido, el suertudo era bastante bien parecido. Además parecía estar jugando bien, de hecho, estaba dándole una paliza al contrincante, del cual pude distinguir a alguien que debía ser su amigo en el otro extremo de las gradas, mirándolo con pena._

_Seguí mirando con aburrimiento el transcurso del partido, vi como el tal Ryoma se despedía del contrincante, quien se fue cojeando y maldiciendo._

-¡Eres increíble Ryoma-kun!-grito la chica de coletas.

_Solo vi como este trataba de evitarla caminando en dirección contraria._

-Fe-feli-ci-citaciones Ry-yoma-kun-dijo otra chica, de trenzas, la avergonzada.

_Ni siquiera se giro a mirarla._

_De pronto una punzada en el corazón hizo que sintiera pena por ella, vi algo de decepción en sus ojos y me encorve para ver más de cerca._

-¡Vamos a celebrar al restaurante de Kawamura!-dijo un chico más alto que él, de cabello negro y puntiagudo, que se colgó de su cuello, haciendo que el pequeño príncipe pusiera mala cara.

-No tengo hambre...-dijo.

-¡Claro que si tienes!-le dijo revolviéndole el cabello con el muño.

_Todos se fueron retirando de apoco, algunas chicas del club de fans estaban hablando con la gritona de coletas, mientras que la chica avergonzada de trenzas estaba parada mirando el piso, como perdida en sus pensamientos._

-Oh... esta tan claro...-murmure-Es un amor imposible...

_De pronto algo se despertó en mi en ese momento, algo se encendió en mi interior, algo que pasa muy pocas veces y entonces me ilumine y corrí de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegué Ren estaba cantándole una canción de cuna a Sakura, pero la desperté con el estruendo, no tuve tiempo para disculparme ¡Lo tenía! ¡Lo tenía! Estaba seguro, escribí como loco en las hojas que tenía en el escritorio, partí la mina del lápiz ciento de veces y me faltaron hojas._

_Con toda la adrenalina, vote las hojas, que quedaron esparcidas por el cuarto._

-¿Ya lo tienes?-pregunto Ren desde la puerta.

-Lo tengo-dije mientras recogía las hojas.

_Ella se agacho para ayudarme, hasta que se detuvo a leer una de ellas._

-¿Canon love story?-pregunto.

-Es el título de la novela, lo tengo todo listo-le sonreí.

-¿Tendremos dinero para fin de mes?-me preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

-Así es-dije abrazándola.

-¿Sakura va a tener pañales nuevos?

-Sí, si...-asentí.

-Entonces sigue trabajando-dijo votándome lejos y saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero que cariñosa eres Ren...-dije-¡Igual te amo!

Para el día siguiente tenía la historia terminada, llamé al editor y le envié el boceto, por fin tuve un fin de semana tranquilo y feliz, estaba satisfecho con el final y estaba seguro de que sería un éxito, eso pensé...

...

Sakuno caminaba con pasos lentos entre las tiendas, iba a reunirse con Tomoka para ir de compras cuando algo le llamó la atención del escaparate de una librería.

-¿Canon Love Story?-leyó en la portada, también había el dibujo de un corazón partido en dos.

Entró como hipnotizada por el extraño libro, preguntó por él a la encargada y cuando se lo trajo para verlo más de cerca leyó en el reverso:

_Ella. Una chica tímida. Él. Un chico engreído. Ella está enamorada de él, pero él no sabe de su existencia. ¿Podrá alguna vez ocurrir algo entre ellos? ¿El amor puede florecer en el desierto de la indiferencia? Una intensa, divertida y real historia de los amores de los adolescentes en la actualidad._

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que leía, las manos le temblaron de los nervios ¿Podía ser que esto estuviera pasando de verdad? Miro a su alrededor por si había alguna cámara indiscreta. La noche anterior a esa había pensado seriamente en sus sentimientos hacia el Ryoma, no sabía qué hacer ni estaba segura si debía seguir sintiendo todo lo que sentía por él. Pero de pronto le caía un manual del cielo, no dudo tres veces antes de comprarlo y salir de inmediato a leerlo en la banca más cercana, llamó a Tomoka y le dijo que cancelaran la junta, que había surgido algo importante.

Como no era muy temprano, termino el tercer capítulo antes de que oscureciera, corrió de vuelta a casa y dejó la novela debajo de la almohada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había leído, era increíble la similitud de esa historia con lo que le ocurría, aunque los nombres eran diferentes y él no era más que un chico popular que era bueno en los deportes, seguía siendo tenebroso el parecido con su realidad.

Pero lo que más la dejo alterada fue el final del capítulo tres... La carta.

Ai había llegado a sus límites del dolor ante la indiferencia de Hotaru, así que le escribió una carta declarándose, pero todo quedo en el momento en que se la entregaba, entonces tuvo una duda, algo que no la dejo continuar y no fue que estuviera anocheciendo.

Tomo papel y lápiz y se sentó en su escritorio a escribir, no sabía cómo empezar ni estaba segura si debería hacerlo, pero algo extraño estaba pasando y si no era una señal de _kamisama_ entonces nunca lo habría hecho, y si no era ahora ¿Cuando?

Estaba decidida, iba a entregarle esa carta a Ryoma mañana, no iba a dudar, lo iba a hacer y por fin él sabría de sus sentimientos.

Su corazón no había dejado de latir desde la tarde en que vio ese libro, durmió abrazada a esa carta, rogando que mañana, la continuación de la historia, fuera correspondida.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CANON LOVE STORY – CANON 2 ''¿Vienes?''**

_''Querido Ryoma, no soy de las personas que acostumbra hacer bromas, así que por favor cree todo lo que escribiré en esta carta. Tengo algo que decirte, algo que no puedo guardar más dentro de mí. Tampoco soy alguien que se declararía, de hecho no pensaba hacerlo, hasta que me di cuenta que no puedo desperdiciar ningún solo segundo más de mi vida para estar contigo y decirte cuanto me gustas, cuanto te admiró y cuanto espero que sientas lo mismo… así que, si sientes aunque sea una pizca de algo por mí, ven hoy a las siete de la tarde al parque del frente del centro comercial Yukimura, te estaré esperando en la banca al lado de la máquina expendedora de jugos._

_Atte: R.S.''_

Sakuno daba golpecitos nerviosos a su pupitre con el lápiz, mientras el profesor escribía un ejercicio en la pizarra. No podía resistir la espera, mientras pensaba que en ese momento una carta suya estaba secretamente guardada entre los libros de Ryoma, la había puesto ahí mientras todos estaban en receso de clases.

-_Por favor… por favor… que no sea un error haber hecho esa carta… por favor… Ryoma…_

-Bien-dijo el profesor-¿Alguien se ofrece a hacer el ejercicio?

Nadie levanto la mano.

-¿Tal vez el señor Echizen?

Sakuno fue a su encuentro, buscándolo con la mirada, él dormía sobre la mesa despreocupadamente, mientras su compañero trataba de despertarlo con pequeños golpes en la espalda. Hasta que despertó, y curiosamente lo primero que vio fueron los ojos se ella que se apartaron de inmediato, para ocultar el sonrojo que ese par de ojos gatunos habían provocado. Él solo se encontró desorientado de que pasaba, hasta que supo que debía pararse y hacer el ejercicio, que hizo con desgana.

…

En la tarde, en medio de los entrenamientos del club de tenis, estaban los chicos y las chicas practicando en canchas separadas, mientras los titulares jugaban entre ellos, los demás practicaban saques.

-¡Más fuerte!-gritaba la entrenadora-¿Qué son esos tiros? ¡Parecen bebés!

Tomoka miró a Sakuno que estaba a su lado practicando tiros.

-Oye Saku-chan ¿Pasó algo? Sumire-sensei parece de mal humor.

Sakuno no le había puesto atención a su amiga y no contestó.

-¡Saku-chan!-gritó en su oído, haciendo que diera un brinco.

-¿Tomoka? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confundida.

-Tu abuela, te pregunté si le había pasado algo.

-No que yo sepa ¿Por qué?

-Solo mírala…-las dos dirigieron su atención a la entrenadora que en ese momento estaba regañando a un grupo de novatos que no estaban haciendo los saques de la forma correcta.

-Es extraño-dijo Sakuno intrigada por la actitud de su abuela.

-¿Verdad?-preguntó su amiga, pero rápidamente cambio el tema al recordar algo-¡Ah, Saku! ¿Vienes hoy?

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde?-pregunto confundida.

Tomoka puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Se te olvidó? ¿No recuerdas que el otro día me plantaste? Íbamos a ir de compras y me dijiste que había ocurrido algo urgente, que a todo esto no se todavía que era.

Sakuno trago saliva. _Rayos, hoy no puedo, voy a estar, yo voy a… _Y se puso rojo instantáneamente, confundiendo más a su amiga.

-Saku-chan… No me digas ¿Tienes algo urgente de nuevo?

-E-e-tto… si yo… v-voy a ir… voy a… yo…-no sabía que decir-_¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago? Había pensado en decirle después, ayuda AYUDA…!_

-¡USTEDES DOS!-se escucho la voz de la entrenadora por toda la cancha-¡ESTE NO ES EL CLUB DEL TÈ PARA CONVERSAR!

Las dos se separaron y se concentraron es sus respectivos tiros, una quedó con la intriga de que le ocurría a la otra, y la otra, agradecida que la hubiera salvado la campana.

…..

Las clases terminaron como todos los días, Sakuno tuvo la tentación de esperar a Ryoma en la entrada para ver si había alguna señal, algo que le indicara si había leído la carta, tal vez estaba buscando a la tal R.S.

Entonces apareció él, ella inconscientemente se hizo para atrás, como ocultándose y vio como pasaba al frente suyo sin reacción alguna. Suspiro decepcionada.

_Por favor… Ryoma… No hagas que me arrepienta…_

Pensó mientras se encaminaba de vuelta a su casa.

…..

Ryoma quien caminaba de vuelta a su casa se encontró una máquina expendedora de jugos, se detuvo a comprar una, pero antes busco dentro de su bolso algunas monedas, lo abrió y rebusco entre sus libros, entonces cuando sacó su mano del interior esta no salió con monedas, sino con un sobre rosado que tenía como remitente: R.S.

Luego de sacar su jugo de la maquina, se sentó en una banca y leyó la carta. De meras a primeras no se creyó nada de lo que leyó, dio por hecho que era una broma pesada de algunos de sus _sempais_ o de su padre. Luego empezó a pensar en personas que tuvieran las siglas R.S.

No podía recordar ninguna.

…..

Sakuno se miro en el espejo de su cuarto e inclinó la cabeza un poco a la izquierda. _¿Y ahora?. _Miro su closet y sacó todo lo que había dentro y lo puso en la cama, y empezó. Dio vueltas entre vestidos, pantalones, shorts, piyamas (aunque dudó un poco sobre esa opción). Luego de quedarse con un vestido sencillo de color rosa, tomó sus zapatos de tacón bajo con un listón. Un pequeño bolso en el que le caían las llaves, algo de dinero y su celular.

Volvió al espejo e inclino su cabeza a la derecha, faltaba el cabello… estaba nerviosa y no podía olvidar ningún detalle, se encerró en el baño y llevó secador, alisador, rizador y accesorios para el cabello, agradecía haberlo citado tarde para tener algunas horas para arreglarse, esto no era tan sencillo como lo creía, de hecho pensaba que lo realmente difícil era lo que se venía después.

…..

Ryoma había llegado a su casa, había dejado sus cosas en su cuarto y había hecho los deberes, luego se había quedado jugando un partido de tenis con su padre hasta el atardecer, cuando llamó Nanako para avisarles que la cena estaba lista.

En la mesa, Ryoma lanzaba miradas a su padre. Si había sido él el de la broma, estaba dispuesto a hacerle pagar con más de una de sus revistas de mujeres en bikini.

-¿Cómo te fue en el colegio hoy cariño?-pregunto su madre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Bien-dijo cortante.

-¿Alguna novedad? ¿Tal vez alguna una chica?-pregunto molestándolo su padre, haciendo que este le devolviera una mirada de odio.

-Ryoma es muy guapo tío-dijo Nanako-Debe tener más de una admiradora.

-¿De verdad? Ryoma… no olvides decirme cuando tengas a una chica que te guste ¿Está bien?-le dijo su madre.

Ryoma no podía sentirse más incomodo y se apresuro a terminar de comer. Entonces cuando lavaba los trastes en la cocina junto a Nanako, esta le izo un comentario que lo dejo un poco helado.

-Oye Ryoma… hablando de admiradora… hoy encontré algo en el basurero de tu cuarto cuando fui a recoger la basura…-dijo ella.

-_Rayos… debí votarlo en otra parte-_pensó.

-De verdad que te llueven las chicas ¿No?...

Ryoma no dijo nada.

-Perdón por la intromisión, pero leí lo que decía ese sobre… y creo que esa chica tiene algo…

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ryoma enojado y confundido-Solo es una broma, no es nada importante.

Nanako sonrió un poco, aunque la verdad se le veía seria.

-No creas… las chicas escribimos muy diferente a los chicos, y esas no eran palabras de un chico…

_-Betsuni_… mañana tengo entrenamiento, no tengo tiempo…

-Mira…-le interrumpió Nanako señalando la ventana que mostraba la noche oscura y unas gotas que caían del cielo-… está lloviendo.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué pasa si no era una broma…?

Ryoma la miro con el ceño fruncido ¿De verdad tenía que ir?

….

Sakuno estaba sentada en el mismo banco en cual se había sentado Ryoma esa tarde para leer la carta que ella misma le había escrito, al lado de la misma máquina expendedora de jugos. Con la mirada tapada por el flequillo de su cabello que hace unas horas atrás era una hermosa cabellera ondulada tomada de una cola de caballo, pero que ahora era una simple cabellera rojiza lisa y la cola de caballo ya no estaba, ya que la lluvia la había deshecho.

No sabía bien cuando había empezado a llorar o si siquiera estaba llorando, ya que cuando sintió esa punzada en el corazón, esa que significa que este se está rompiendo en miles de pedazos, el cielo ya estaba botando gotas desesperadas de lluvia. Entonces no supo si era ella la que lloraba, o era el cielo que lloraba por ella.

El punto que era que ya estaba quebrada, en miles y millones de pedazos, estaba cansada de esperar y sintió el peso de su cabeza, entonces se recostó en la banca y cerró los ojos…

_... antes de salir, tuve el impulso de leer la continuación de la historia, no quise leer más de un capitulo, entonces, mientras leía sobre la carta que había escrito Ai, mientras leía sobre su primera cita… mientras los imaginaba rozando sus manos, me di cuenta que, siempre imaginé esas escenas conmigo y con Ryoma en vez de los personajes… y ahora vuelvo a darme cuenta de algo más… y es que todo siempre fue una fantasía… el creer que Ryoma vendría o que siquiera leyera mi carta… solo fue un invento mío…_

….

Ryoma corría bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas ya que Nanako lo había hecho ir sin uno, de castigo por haber hecho algo tan estúpido como confundir la delicada y hermosa redacción de la declaración de amor de una chica, con una estúpida broma de un chico.

Entonces, cuando ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche y las pocas luces del parque iluminaban el camino, Ryoma pudo ver de la máquina expendedora de jugos, corrió un poco más hasta llegar a ella y encontrarse con una misteriosa chica durmiendo bajo la lluvia.

**CONTINUARA…**

**P.D: Gracias por sus comentarios y por entrar y leer este fanfic! Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos!**

**ATTE: LIZWOO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho y también a todos por leer esta historia, perdonen por la demora pero de verdad que cuesta encontrar la forma correcta de continuar, pero no se preocupen, esta historia tiene para rato, espero que les guste este capítulo y nos leemos luego!**

**CANON LOVE STORY - CANON Nº 3 - ¿Esto fue real?**

Ryoma se acercó a la joven que dormía en el asiento del parque, era de noche y llovía. El cabello suelto se deslizaba hasta el piso, estaba empapada y su rostro daba señales de que tenía fiebre. No podía decir que sentía culpa, porque no creía tenerla, pensaba que si hubiera sido más clara y lo hubiese invitado sin tantos rodeos, él hubiera llegado a tiempo. O la hubiera rechazado a tiempo. Pero no había tiempo para ponerse a pensar solo, tenía que hacer algo. Estaba lejos de su casa y el hospital estaba a una cuadra. La tomó en brazos, era tan ligera como una pluma. De nuevo volvió su atención al cabello largo que casi llegaba al piso.

-_Demasiado largo…-_pensó. Algo que se le hizo muy familiar.

Sakuno dormía, pero sintió cuando la levantaron, sintió cuando la atrajeron contra el pecho de alguien y sintió como el corazón de ese alguien latía, estaba cálido y ella tenía mucho frio, se acomodo hacia esa dirección, haciendo que Ryoma la mirará sorprendido, pero no hizo caso y siguió su camino.

Ryoma llegó al hospital desparramando agua, se quedó un rato en la puerta, cuando se acercó una enfermera con cara de preocupación y le pregunto qué había pasado.

-Estaba bajo la lluvia, tiene fiebre-fue lo único que dijo Ryoma.

La enfermera lo miro como si le faltara más información que quería saber, pero no dijo nada sobre eso, en cambio le pidió que la bajara, ella se la llevaría para secarla y cambiarle la ropa mojada por una bata. También le entrego una bata para él por mientras que se secaba la suya. Le indico el baño para que se cambiara.

Salió del baño con la bata de enfermo y suspiró frustrado mientras caminaba por los pasillos en búsqueda de un teléfono.

…

_-¡Qué te dije!-se escucho la voz de Nanako desde el otro lado._

-Cállate-dijo enojado desde el teléfono cerca de informaciones.

_-¿Así que te quedaras en el hospital hasta que se despierte?_

-Hasta que se seque mi ropa.

_-¿Qué? No seas mal educado primo._

-No la conozco, no voy a ser útil de cualquier forma.

_-Vas a serlo cuando se despierte. Se dará cuenta que su cita llego._

-Voy a colgar.

_-¡Espera! Quédate a cuidarla y así cuando despierte sabrá que fuiste a su cita._

-Adiós-

-_Ryo..!-_

Colgó el auricular y gruño enojado, estaba seguro que era por eso mismo que siempre rechazaba a las chicas, siempre resultaba un gran problema y como si fuera poco, estaba el acoso de Nanako. Rogaba a _kamisama_ que ni su padre ni su madre se enteran jamás de esto, sería una tortura. Caminó en búsqueda del cuarto en que se encontraba esa chica, cuando lo encontró y entró se quedo unos minutos mirándola.

-¿_Cabello largo… R.S?-_se pregunto tratando de recordar.

Miró la mesa que estaba al lado de la camilla, donde estaba el pequeño bolso que llevaba puesto cuando la encontró. No quiso sentirse intruso pero tenía que hacerlo, sino iba a estar como idiota esperando a que despertara y no estaba dispuesto a seguir los ridículos planes de Nanako. Lo abrió y sacó todo lo que tenia, un celular, que a este paso ya debía estar defectuoso por las horas debajo de la lluvia, unas llaves… y… ¡BINGO! Una cartera donde había dinero y una identificación. Leyó detenidamente el nombre:

-_Ryuzaki Sakuno… ¿Ryuzaki? - _Miro la fotografía de al lado, era la nieta de la entrenadora, en ella tenía sus largas trenzas que tanto la identificaban. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Demonios ahora de verdad sentía culpa, y algo de miedo, era la nieta de la entrenadora al fin y al cabo, y esa vieja había estado con un ánimo de los mil demonios los últimos días ¿Qué castigo le esperaba si se enteraba que él, Ryoma Echizen, había dejado plantada y con un serio cuadro de fiebre a su nieta?

-_Demonios…_ -se dijo a sí mismo.

Suspiro derrotado, estaba frito de cualquier forma, de todas las personas ¿No podía haber sido una chica normal, un poco menos torpe, sin familia que posiblemente lo asesinaría si la dejaba o alguien que por lo menos no tartamudeara cada vez que le decía algo? La miró y la recontra-miró por minutos, tuvo por un momento un sentimiento de culpa, esa chica no era tan molesta como las otras, tenía que aceptarlo. Además a veces le traía comida para el almuerzo y era deliciosa. ¿Iba a tener que pagárselo de alguna forma?

Después de unos minutos mirando sin explicación el rostro afiebrado de Sakuno, salió a hablar con la enfermera, le dio los datos que faltaban y el número de la entrenadora. Luego se fue después de cambiarse la ropa.

Sakuno despertó al día siguiente, estaba a su lado Tomoka quien la miraba con preocupación.

-¡SAKU-CHAN DESPERTASTE!-grito abalanzándosele y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Sakuno se estaba ahogando y alcanzó a decir entre respiraciones entrecortadas – Es-est-ta b-bien Tomo-chan…. Me a-ahorcas…-

-¡Lo siento! Pero dime ¿¡Que pasó!? ¿Qué haces en el hospital y con un cuadro de fiebre?

-Y-yo… ¿Cómo llegue a aquí?-preguntó confundida.

-Un chico te trajo, según la enfermera él había dicho que estabas debajo de la lluvia, la entrenadora fue a buscar ropa para que te cambiaras, volverá pronto, pero dime ¿Qué pasó Saku-chan?

-¿Un chico?-preguntó para sí misma-_¿Podría ser? No… imposible-_pensó con un aura depresiva_._

-¿Qué ocurre Saku? Hay algo que no me estas contando-dijo intrigada su amiga.

-Yo… quería decírtelo después… pero s-supongo que ya es hora…

-¿Qué es?

Sakuno trato de mirar a su amiga pero la vergüenza no le daba las fuerzas.

-Hi-hice u-una car-ta p-para R-Ryoma-Kun…-dijo sonrojándose.

-¿¡Que hiciste qué!?-reacciono sorprendida su amiga.

-Y-yo… l-le pedí q-que nos reuniéramos a-ayer… p-pero no llegó…-terminó suspirando profundamente.

Su amiga hizo lo mismo para luego inflar sus cachetes en señal de enojo-¡ESE RYOMA, PUEDE SER MUY PRINCIPE PERO A VECES SE PASA! ¡YA VERÀS SAKU-CHAN LO QUE LE HARÈ!

-N-no… yo… estoy bien… creo que entiendo todo ahora…

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

-Que nunca va a pasar nada entre nosotros…-

-Saku-chan…-suspiro su amiga mientras las dos se sumían en un silencio.

Luego de volver a casa, Sakuno y Tomoka se juntaron todas las tardes a hacer los deberes y conversar, ver películas y series, ya que Sakuno estaba castigada por un mes y no podía salir a ningún lado que no fuera la escuela. Sakuno le contó sobre el libro que estaba leyendo: CANON LOVE STORY y Tomoka tampoco pudo creer el gran parecido que tenían los personajes a Sakuno y a Ryoma.

-Aún no lo termino… creo que es de esos libros que no quieres llegar muy rápido al final…

-¿Por qué? Se ve muy interesante y además que los personajes sean tan iguales a ti y a ese idiota ¿No te da curiosidad?

-Sí, pero más me da miedo saber cómo va a terminar, tal vez de verdad sea un amor imposible…

Esa tarde, después de que Tomoka se fuera, Sakuno retomo su lectura, no había tenido ganas de leer ese libro después de lo que había pasado con Ryoma y la carta, estaba dudando si debía confiar en un libro.

_(Extracto del libro: _

_''Ai estaba harta de ser ella la que siempre invitaba, estaba cansada, él no estaba realmente interesado en ella, eran solo citas vacías, tomadas de mano sin sentido y miradas perdidas… nada que decir de las conversaciones que empezaban y terminaban con frases cortantes, esto realmente no estaba resultando… no parecía que de verdad estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro… Así que levanto el auricular de un teléfono público y llamo a su teléfono._

_-¿Hola?-preguntó él._

_-Eh… hola…-respondió con pesar._

_-¿Ai? ¿Qué pasa? Estoy ocupado ahora…_

_-No es mucho, no cortes._

_-Bien ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Voy-se detuvo en seco, tenía que decir esto con decisión sino no tenía sentido-Voy a terminar contigo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Eso, no tengo la seguridad de que esto sea realmente un noviazgo, tiene solo el nombre y la verdad estoy cansada… cansada de ser la única que ama… quiero que esto quede hasta aquí._

_-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Lo siento mucho-dijo y luego corto._

_Ai corrió hacia su casa y al llegar a su cuarto se tapo con una manta en un rincón de su cuarto, como cuando era niña y se escondía de los retos de su madre, ya no quería que nadie la viera por un rato, ni le hablara ni nada. Entonces cuando menos se los espero, cuando un par de gotas se asomaron por sus ojos, el timbre de la puerta llamó.)_

Como en ese momento, Sakuno saltó de su cama donde se encontraba leyendo, no podía ser real, el timbre había llamado y no sabía qué hacer, se quedó paralizada por unos minutos.

Ryoma en cambio estaba en frente de su puerta, pensando que tal vez estaba haciendo el mayor ridículo de su vida, al ir allí y llamar a la puerta de una chica, se suponía que él no hacia eso. Pero ya estaba actuando bastante extraño desde el día en que la encontró en el parque, había estado vagando por las calles cercanas a su casa, sin razón alguna su cuerpo parecía dirigirse a esa dirección, estaba seguro que se estaba volviendo loco, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo allí, pero sabía que le debía algo y tenía que pagárselo de alguna manera.

_-¿Por qué demora tanto?-_se pregunto y tocó de nuevo el timbre_._

Sakuno volvió a saltar del susto, sus manos temblaban, era como una película de terror, con la diferencia que el teléfono era un timbre y que _Sadako_ podía ser posiblemente el Príncipe Ryoma. Con lentitud dejó el libro en la cama, se puso las pantuflas de perrito y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con paso de tortuga, bajó las escaleras y cuando se encontró en frente de la puerta se le paso por la cabeza que en el caso de que no fuera Ryoma, nadie había avisado que vendría así que… _¿Y si era un ladrón?_ Con miedo tomo una de las raquetas de tenis que tenía y abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba él, con la cara mezclada en frustración y algo de confusión.

-_¿Qué rayos hace con una raqueta en la mano? ¿Quiere jugar tenis?_

Ella en cambio lo miraba con miedo y sorpresa, cuando asumió que frente a ella estaba realmente Ryoma, el Príncipe Ryoma sus piernas tuvieron un movimiento sísmico de 7.6 grados Richter. Pero pudo mantenerse en pie, algo que le hiso gracia a él pero logro mantener su compostura.

-Hola Ryuzaki-saludo fríamente.

-Ry-ry-ry-yoma-kun-dijo sonrojada.

_-Demonios, el tartamudeo_\- pensaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Q-qué ha-haces aquí?-pregunto mientras moría por dentro.

-Seré breve-dijo como si nada-Mañana a las cinco en el mismo lugar de la carta.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse, Sakuno no entendía nada, estaba como piedra en la puerta y la raqueta la sostenía como si fuera un peluche contra su pecho. Muchas cosas se le cruzaban por la mente en ese momento, la extraña coincidencia con el libro, algo demoniaco según ella, la carta… ¡La carta! ¡La había leído! Pero ¿Por qué no había ido a la cita? ¿O sí? Recordó las palabras de su amiga… _un chico te trajo al hospital… _¿Era él? No estaba segura ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué quería salir con ella ahora? No entendía nada, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estornudo. Aún no estaba totalmente sana. Su corazón latía a mil y ahora no solo eran sus piernas, era todo su cuerpo el que sentía un sismo de grado 7.6. Fue cuando se pregunto para estar segura de que esto estaba pasando de verdad:

-¿Eso… fue… real…?

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Gracias por su reviews los leo todos con mucha alegria de saber que les gusta lo que estan leyendo, se que aun me falta mejor mucho pa****ra ser buena en esto, pero espero que les guste lo que puedo hacer a hasta ahora, disculpen la demora, los estudios se han puesto molestosamente difisiles y no dejan tiempo para nada, en fin, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y que no dejen de comentar sus opiniones desuès de leer, les mando muchos saludos! Atte: LizWoo 3.**

* * *

**Canon Love Story – Canon 4 – Una cita fallida.**

_Por suerte era un día despejado_, se dijo a sí misma. Cerró la puerta de su casa y caminó en dirección al lugar acordado. Como aún estaba castigada, tuvo que pedirle a Tomoka que se quedara haciendo guardia en su casa y que la llamara lo más rápido posible cuando su abuela llegara.

A diferencia de la otra vez, no tuvo rodeos en arreglarse, al fin de cuentas estaba siguiendo lo aprendido en el libro. (Reglas para tener una cita exitosa con un chico indiferente a ti: Clave nº1 Se tu misma) Así que tomó el vestido que había usado aquella ocasión que se juntaron a arreglar sus raquetas, hace un tiempo atrás. No se soltó sus trenzas, al fin de cuenta eran parte de su personalidad. El libro había dicho que si él chico indiferente te prestaba atención por lo que eras de verdad, habría una verdadera oportunidad de tener algo, si fingía ser otra persona, no tenía sentido ya que algún día ese supuesto interés desaparecería.

Tenía miedo. No podía negarlo, después de todo había sido él el que la había invitado y no podía dudar que faltaría al encuentro. Ryoma era frio, irónico, insensible y mil cosas más, pero no era desleal a sus promesas.

Iba a estar ahí, con ella, _solos_, en una cita. Se sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo.

Se aferró fuerte a su bolso que le colgaba cruzado del hombro cuando lo vio apoyado en la máquina expendedora, con su gorra tapándole los ojos, con una pollera gris y unos pantalones negros.

-E-tto…-trato de saludar.

Ryoma asomó sus ojos y vio a la nieta de la entrenadora parada a unos metros de él.

-Ho-ola Ry-Ryoma-kun-saludo.

-Ten-dijo lanzándole un jugo en lata que alcanzó a tomar a penas. Luego él se puso a caminar y ella no pudo más que seguirlo con pasos torpes y confundidos.

Los primeros minutos de su cita fue en silencio, caminando por el parque, ella tomando su jugo con las dos manos, escondiendo su rostro porque aun se sentía avergonzada de estar con él en una cita, en cambio él iba muy relajado con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra tomando la lata de Ponta.

Cuando ya no le quedaba jugo en su embase, Sakuno empezó a desesperarse, asomo sus ojos y miro a Ryoma que parecía haber terminado también.

-E-etto Ryoma-kun-

-¿Mmm?-pregunto sin mirarla.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Él se detuvo en seco, Sakuno entro en pánico de un momento a otro, entonces él la miro y le dijo que pensaba que ella sabia donde iban a ir, al fin de cuentas era ella la que había dicho en la carta que quería juntarse en el parque y pensaba que sabia a donde ir.

-Pu-pues la verdad… yo… _la verdad yo te había citado pensando en que el si venías estabas aceptando mis sentimientos por ti, pero al parecer no entendiste bien el mensaje… _

Ryoma la seguía mirando con esos ojos perspicaces y la tenía bastante nerviosa.

-_Ni modo… piensa rápido Sakuno… _Podemos ir… ¿A tomar un helado?-pregunto dudosa.

-Está bien, vamos-dijo tomando la delantera de nuevo y haciendo rogar a Sakuno por que la esperara.

Èl en cambio no sabía bien que hacía, estaba solo esperando, pero no sabía bien que esperaba, la chica se le había declarado en la carta, el realmente no sentía nada por ella, pero sentía culpa de haberla hecho esperar en la lluvia, y además había algo, algo que no entendía bien que era pero aparecía cuando estaba con ella.

Finalmente llegaron a una heladería, Ryoma fue a pedir los helados mientras Sakuno esperaba sentada.

El joven que atendía la caja registradora encendió una pequeña televisión que estaba en una esquina del techo detrás de la barra. Luego atendió a Ryoma.

-¿Qué desea?

-Un helado de chocolate con vainilla y uno de menta con frutilla por favor.

-Son 1,400 yenes.

Ryoma estaba buscando el dinero en su bolsillo cuando de pronto la televisión dio un aviso que le llamó la atención.

_(Televisiòn: Hola a todos los televidentes que están viendo la trasmisión de hoy del partido de cuartos de final de Wimbledon, trasmitiendo en vivo desde Londres, les habla Taka Yoshimura…)_

Sakuno estaba aun aferrada a su bolso cuando Ryoma llego con lo helados, iba a probar el suyo cuando se dio cuenta que Ryoma había puesto el de chocolate y no el de vainilla, que era el que había pedido.

-Ry-ryoma-kun…

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirando a la televisión, cosa que ella no noto, solo pensó que estaba siéndole indiferente como siempre.

-Es-este no es mi helado-dijo apuntando con un dedo su granizado.

-Oh… perdona-dijo algo enojado por su descuido.

Luego volvió el silencio. Sakuno estaba comiendo con mucha lentitud su helado, si seguía así la cita terminaría pronto y trataba de alargarla lo más que podía, entonces recordó lo que había leído en el libro (Reglas para tener una cita exitosa con un chico indiferente a ti: Clave nº2 Aclara tus sentimientos y se directa)

Si Ryoma aún no entendía lo que había querido decir, esta era la hora de hacerlo.

Pero antes se terminaría el helado.

_(Television: se escuchaban los golpes de las pelotas revotando de un lado a otro, un punto, Match Point para Tom Smith)_

_-Mmm… están muy parejos los dos… pero el otro, tiene la pierna adormecida… no creo que pueda..._

-Ett-to Ryoma-kun- habló Sakuno tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Mmm?-preguntó mirándola por un segundo y volviendo su vista rápido a la televisión, el tal Francois iba a tirar y si fallaba, Tom Smith ganaba el juego.

-Y-yo… cr-creo que te debo algo… digo… _¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

-No me debes nada Ryusaki ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… yo… debí decirte algo antes, es decir, no sé si entendiste lo que dije en la carta…

-¿Qué?-Ryoma no estaba escuchando, Francois había tirado, Tom estaba acorriendo a la pelota…

-Tu… -dijo Sakuno sonrojada y mirando sus manos.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?-pregunto intrigado, pero más que nada por el resultado de aquel saque.

-Tú me…-Sakuno cerró sus ojos para darse fuerza.

(Televisión: el tiro había salido de la línea - _¡Fuera!_ Tom Smith pasa a semifinales de Wimbledom)

-¡Me gustas Ryoma-kun!-dijo Sakuno con todas sus fuerzas.

Un chico que limpiaba una mesa de por ahí cerca se quedo mirando la escena.

Ryoma giro su rostro tranquilamente y apoyó su codo en la mesa y su cabeza en su puño, como con aburrimiento.

-Era predecible-dijo él.

-¿Ah?-Sakuno no entendía.

-Dije que era predecible, ya sabía que pasaría.

-_¿Lo sabía? Es decir que no tenía por qué haber dicho todo esto, pero de todas formas, la forma en que lo está tomando es tan… indiferente… _Entonces ¿Qué piensas sobre esto?

-Que aún falta mucho.

Sakuno no entendía.

-La gente así no tiene futuro, si quieres que algo sea tuyo también debes saber cuándo nunca lo será y parar de insistir.

Sakuno no pudo soportar más y sus ojos navegaron en lágrimas.

-Yo…-dijo en un susurro inaudible-creo que debo irme ahora…

Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Si tal vez hubiera calentado antes del partido, eso debió haber sido ¿O fue una lesión mal cuidada?-pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al verla levantarse y marcharse mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas-¿Qué..?

-Oye…-dijo el mesero que había visto todo.

-¿Mmm?-se pregunto Ryoma-_¿De dónde salió?_

-Creo que no estaba hablando del partido-fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse, dejando intrigado a Ryoma, quien se quedo comiéndose su helado, mientras que Sakuno caminaba destrozada de vuelta a casa.

(Reglas para terminar una cita con el chico indiferente, Clave nº1: Si dice que no le gustas, no insistas)

Tomoka la esperaba en casa, trato de consolar a su amiga pero esta se ocultaba dentro de sí misma diciendo que estaba bien, pero ella no le creía.

-Fue muy claro esta vez Tomo-chan… no voy a intentar más….

Una hora después su amiga se fue de regreso a su hogar y la abuela regreso de la escuela. Ya era de noche y las luces de la calle estaban encendidas. Entonces la sombra de un joven con ojos gatunos paso por el frente de la casa. Como la otra vez, su cuerpo hacia el viaje inconsciente a esa casa y no sabía por qué.

…

Al día siguiente todo volvía a ser como antes, el colegio hacia que los problemas no parecieran tan importantes, Sakuno estaba concentrada en las actividades que se realizarían la próxima semana, el Gran Festival Escolar. El presidente de la clase, Horio Satoshi daba una explicación a la clase sobre esto, mientras algunos daban sus ideas sobre qué podía hacer la clase.

-¡Hagamos una heladería!-dijo una chica de al fondo.

Sakuno sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Mala idea…-susurro Tomoka.

-¡Muy buena idea Sora!-dijo Horio.

-Horio prométeme matarte cuando termine la hora-susurro de nuevo Tomoka.

-Podemos hacer que los hombres se encarguen de la preparación y que se disfracen y que las chicas sean las mecerás ¡Tendremos mucha gente!

Ryoma, que no podía dormir por el ruido que estaban haciendo todos, pensó que ni loco se pondría un disfraz.

-Podemos poner en la entrada un cartel que diga 'Ice cream with maids'-dijo Kashiro.

-¡Bien bien!, Den más ideas-decía Horio entusiasmado.

Así transcurrió la hora, mientras Sakuno se preguntaba porque todo en su vida tenía que ser tan irónicamente doloroso, Ryoma se preguntaba cuantas semanas le faltarían para irse de esa escuela, cuanto faltaba para volver a EEUU. Seguramente, pensó_, no demasiado_.

**CONTINUARA...**

_¡Oigan oigan!-llamo una chica a sus amigas en el pasillo de la escuela-El otro día encontré un libro genial ¡Deberían leerlo!_

_-¿Como se llama?-pregunto una._

_-CANON LOVE STORY._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! De verdad lo siento por la demora, quise continuar con este fic pero tuve deberes muy importantes que hacer estos meses. Gracias a todos los que me han mandado sus reviews, los aprecio de verdad! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic y que sigan mandándome sus opiniones! Les mando un abrazo grande y no los molesto más, empiecen a leer y espero que les guste! Saludos! Atte: LisWoo :)**

**AH! Se me olvidaba, siempre contesto mis reviews, pero hay dos que no me dejan hacerlo por interno XD ****que le quiero agradecer a dm99 y a LibrePorSiempre por sus reviews y sus buenos comentarios sobre el fic, que bueno que les haya gustado así ****y nos leemos luego! Sigan comentando!**

* * *

**CANON LOVE STORY – CANON Nº 5 – ''Una pizca de celos para darle sabor''**

(Extracto de la historia: Ai caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, estaban en receso y tenía que ir al baño. Al entrar a uno y cerrar la puerta, escuchó entrar a un grupo de chicas hablando animadamente sobre algo, más bien, _sobre alguien_.

-¿Vieron a Haru? ¡Está tan guapo!

-Debe haber crecido unos veinte centímetros en verano ¡Está tan alto!

-Sí pero ¿No está de novio con una chica?

-Nada importante, es Ai de la otra clase, cualquiera de nosotras es mejor que ella-dijo una antes de salir.

Ai apretaba con fuerza sus puños para aguantar su enojo, su frustración, pero todo se acumuló en un mar de lágrimas que salieron de golpe y la mantuvieron encerrada en el baño hasta que el timbre de entrada a clases sonó. Fue cuando en la puerta se encontró a Haru cara a cara, con esos ojos fríos y esa postura de superioridad que lo identificaba. Se sentía tan pequeña a su lado y pensó entonces que esas chicas podían tener razón, ella no era suficiente para él.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó él.

-Nada… solo que… llego tarde a clase.

Haru vio que Ai tenía las manos apretadas fuertemente en un puño, no sabía bien que le pasaba, pero si ella no quería decirle no podía obligarla. Así que solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Tomo la mano de Ai, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y caminaron de vuelta a clase, juntos, tomados de la mano, pasando en frente de todos quienes se les quedaban mirando, incluso las chicas del baño.

-¿Q-qué haces Haru?-pregunto avergonzada Ai.

-¿Tú qué crees? Actuando como tu novio-le sonrió. Algo que solo hacía con ella.)

…

La puerta del baño sonó, interrumpiendo la lectura de Sakuno, que se encontraba allí porque se estaba cambiando el uniforme de la escuela por el uniforme de _maid_.

-¿Estás lista Saku-chan?-preguntó una de las chicas de su clase desde afuera. Se escuchaban las voces de sus compañeras mientras se arreglaban el cabello, o se maquillaban o se arreglaban los últimos detalles del traje.

-¡S-si, ya salgo!-contestó Sakuno, dejando caer una pequeña fotografía desde las hojas del libro, así que lo levanto del piso antes de ponerlo de vuelta, en seguida lo guardo en el bolso que había traído para guardar su ropa.

Cuando todas estuvieron listas, la jefa del grupo llamó a que salieran todas juntas, y como se podía intuir, muchos se las quedaron mirando mientras iban hacia su respectivo salón. Era el día del festival escolar así que se podía escuchar música desde los parlantes, carteles afuera de los salones invitando a que entraran y vieran que había, como la clase que arregló el salón como el cuarto embrujado, el club de lectura que ofrecía desde libros de ciencia ficción hasta mangas shojo, había uno que hizo un circo y salían chicos vestidos de leones o payasos. En el patio se estaba preparando las actividades deportivas y muchos sacaban sus cabezas por las ventanas para espiar.

Al llegar al salón, las chicas vieron que los chicos ya estaban listos, vestidos de chefs y arreglando las mesas y las sillas.

-¿Alguien me puede recordar porque somos chefs si esto es una heladería?-pregunto Horio.

-Es porque no había otro traje en donde arrendamos-respondió Kashiro- además si no usamos el sombrero no se nota demasiado.

Entre tanto Ryoma estaba poniendo unas paredes de cartón con otros chicos, en donde había un pequeño rectángulo donde iban a entregar los helados, el punto era que Ryoma no quería que sus _sempais_ lo vieran disfrazado (aunque no fuera un traje demasiado vergonzoso) entonces obligo a Orio para que hubiera un grupo de hombres que se encargaran de entregar los helados, pero sin que se les viera el rostro. Entonces a alguien se le ocurrió hacer las paredes de cartón y así tapar el lugar donde tenían los helados, que sería algo así como la cocina de la heladería. Mientras que en la entrada ya había algunos curiosos que querían entrar, en especial por las chicas que se veían muy lindas con sus trajes de maids.

-Aún no pueden entrar-les decían algunos obstruyéndoles el paso.

Listas las mesas con las servilletas y los manteles, el cartón bien puesto, los helados en la nevera y el cartel de la entrada, por fin se les permitió el paso a los ansiosos clientes. En su mayoría chicos.

Mientras algunas ya se habían acercado a atender, en una esquina se encontraba Sakuno dudando de cómo debía comportarse, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que mesa atender y los nervios los reflejaba apretando con fuerza su libreta para tomar pedidos, junto con la carta.

Alguien silbó.

Sakuno levantó la vista buscando al que la había llamado, era una mesa al fondo de la sala, era un grupo de tres chicos que le hacían señales para que se les acercara. Sakuno caminó con cuidado de no chocar con nadie hasta la mesa y al llegar saludó cordialmente a los clientes.

-Bu-buenos días, mi no-nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki, seré la encargada de tomar su pedido hoy…

-Wow sí que es linda de cerca-comento uno de ellos.

Sakuno se puso roja y trato de hablar pero sus nervios no se lo permitían.

-Que suerte tenemos, creo que es la más linda de todas-dijo otro.

-E-etto…-dijo a más no poder de vergüenza y luchando contra su tartamudeo-A-aquí tienen su carta-dijo entregándoles los papeles que había terminado ayer en su casa, tenían todos los tipos de helados que había en la nevera.

Del otro lado del cartón, los chicos habían empezado a moverse y a medida que llegaban los pedidos, iban sacando helados de la nevera. Fue el turno de Ryoma cuando una chica lo llamó.

-Tengo un helado de chocolate con pistaches y dos de piña con menta-dijo demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ryoma sin entender y acercando su rostro al pequeño rectángulo que lo dejaba ver al otro lado, dejando ver precisamente la escena de Sakuno atendiendo al grupo de chicos en la mesa de al fondo.

-Aquí tienes-dijo la chica entregándole el papel con los pedidos, Ryoma tardo en atender y luego de un rato tomo el papel y fue a buscar los helados.

Paso un rato y luego de que los tres chicos de la mesa se fueran después de terminar sus helados, Sakuno pudo por fin respirar algo más tranquila, ese había sido su primera mesa, la siguiente debía ser más fácil. Del fondo podía escucharse la voz chillona y eufórica de Tomoka, que sonreía con alegría a los clientes y gritaba con rabia a los encargados al otro lado del cartón.

-¡Un helado de vainilla y moras para la mesa cinco, AHORA!

Horio se asomó por el rectángulo con cara de fastidio.

-Oye no grites, asustas a la clientela.

-Tú no me hables, estoy enojada contigo-dijo mirando hacia otra dirección con indiferencia.

-¿Y yo que hice?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Quieres apresurarte? Un helado de vainilla y moras para la mesa cinco-dijo pegándole con el papel del pedido en la frente.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?-se quejó el presidente de la clase, yendo a buscar el helado a la nevera.

Después de botar el envase de un helado en el basurero, Ryoma fue a atender su siguiente pedido, aunque no estaba muy en sus sentidos en ese momento y no sabía porque.

-E-tto…-la dulce voz del otro lado lo devolvió a sus casillas-Un helado de leche, sabor mora con crema.

Ryoma no dijo nada y fue en búsqueda del helado. Luego extendió la mano hasta traspasar el rectángulo, para sostener de forma más segura el helado, Sakuno no pudo evitar tocar los dedos de quien le entregaba el pedido. Un roce en el cual Ryoma sintió los suaves dedos de la nieta de la entrenadora.

Sakuno quien aun estaba preocupada porque no se le cayera el helado, no presto atención y luego de dejar el helado en la mesa y ofrecer una dulce sonrisa se retiro tranquila a atender otro pedido.

-Ryoma-llamo uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Mmm…?-pregunto sin saber que había pasado, porque se había quedado quieto.

-Es mi turno-le dijo.

Ryoma se movió lentamente sin decir nada.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta el toque del timbre que avisaba que ya eran las doce, hora que empezaba la presentación del club de tenis, Ryoma se había cambiado con anterioridad y salió del salón con pasos relajados hacia las canchas. Sakuno lo siguió con la mirada desde la puerta, aunque seguía herida por lo que había ocurrido el otro día, había algo que no podía cambiar.

-Ay Saku-chan…-suspiro a su lado Tomoka-¿Cuándo cambiaras?

-¿Eh…?-Pregunto nerviosa.

Su amiga sonrió – Verás… creo que hay exceso de chicas por ahora ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta al patio? ¿Tal vez a las canchas de tenis?

Sakuno se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza- Hay mucho que hacer aún.

-¡Ya ve!-dijo dándole un empujón-Antes de que el molesto de Horio se dé cuenta y empiece a preguntar-le susurro.

''Debo tener algo de masoquista para estar haciendo esto ahora mismo'' pensó mientras caminaba hacia las canchas.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, mientras bajaba las escaleras y esquivaba personas, se pregunto a sí misma, qué sentido tenía evitar a alguien si después lo iba a seguir, qué sentido tenía enamorarse de alguien si ibas a ser rechazado, porque seguiría enamorada a pesar de ello, porque era tan obstinada y porque no podía simplemente dejarlo.

-¡_Match point_! ¡Echizen saca!-grito el árbitro. Era un juego entre titulares. Ryoma contra Kaoru. Sakuno se puso en el mismo lugar en donde siempre se paraba para mirar sus partidos, desde el momento en que supo que era un prodigio, desde que se dio cuenta que era inalcanzable, el mismo momento que sintió algo por él.

Es que la verdad no era solo amor, era admiración, Ryoma era esa clase de personas que aparecían muy pocas veces en la vida, de la clase que parece que brillaran por si sola y que despiertan el deseo de hacer lo que ellos hacen, de querer eso con la misma intensidad solo con mirarlos. No podía dejar de quererlo, tampoco podía dejar de admirarlo.

''Quiero seguir viéndolo, quiero que siga amando al tenis más que a nada, porque aunque me duela, es así como lo quiero…''

De vuelta al salón de clases, sus compañeros estaban limpiando y arreglando las mesas y los cartones. Sakuno se apuró en ayudarles y empezó por barrer con la escoba el piso. Entonces escucho a la conversación de unas compañeras desde el pasillo.

-¡Oigan oigan!-llamo una chica a sus amigas en el pasillo de la escuela-El otro día encontré un libro ¡Deberían leerlo!

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto una.

-CANON LOVE STORY.

-Oh… creo que lo he escuchado en alguna parte…-dijo una.

-¡Es muy bueno! Pero yo lo leí por internet, no lo tengo a mano…

Sakuno miro hacia su bolso y llamó a las chicas.

-Etto… yo lo tengo… se los puedo prestar.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto una entusiasmada-¡Gracias Saku-chan!

Sakuno fue hacia su bolso y sacó el libro, extrajo el marca paginas y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal, luego le entregó el libro a una de las chicas, luego se fue con Tomoka que la miraba algo extrañada.

-¿Ya te terminaste el libro?

-No…-sonrió-Pero quiero olvidarme de el por un tiempo…

-¿Hablas del libro o de otra persona que conozco?-pregunto desconfiada su amiga.

-De verdad que es eso-le insistió.

-Bueno, te creeré, pero después me lo prestas ¿ok?

-¿El libro? Bueno tendré que decirle a Natsuki que te lo pase cuando lo termine…

-Hablo de ese marca páginas que tienes ahí-dijo señalando su bolsillo.

Sakuno la miro sorprendida.

-¿Puedo verlo?

Sakuno dudo un poco pero luego suspiro aceptando que su amiga no tenía porque no saberlo. Sacó con cuidado la fotografía que había en su bolsillo y se la entrego a Tomoka, esta la tomo con una sonrisa traviesa, esperando ver algo así como una foto de Ryoma, pero su rostro se hablando al ver la imagen de los padres de Sakuno junto a ella cuando era pequeña.

-Saku-chan-le miro entristecida.

-Es mi foto favorita-le sonrió.

De vuelta a su casa, a la hora del atardecer, Sakuno iba contemplando aquella fotografía mientras recordaba las últimas palabras de su madre por teléfono.

…

(Recuerdo:

-Iré por ti pronto Sakuno, espérame un tiempo más…-dijo en un tono de ruego.

-No debes preocuparte mamá, estoy muy bien en Tokyo y no quiero que te preocupes-le dijo en un intento por animarla.

-¿Hablas así porque no quieres verme?-pregunto más asustada que antes.

-¡No! ¡No! Te equivocas-trato de arreglarlo rápidamente- quiero verte, a ti y a mi padre.

-Nos veras pronto, ya está todo listo y el hospital será inaugurado prontamente.

Sakuno sonrió cálidamente del otro lado del teléfono.

-Es bueno saberlo…-susurro.)

…

Sakuno dobló en un esquina y vio su casa a unos pasos de donde estaba, el auto de su abuela estacionado en la entrada le hiso saber que esta ya había llegado. Camino más rápido para poder llegar antes y poder tomar el té diario con su abuela.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella, dejó sus zapatos rápidamente en la entrada y se puso sus pantuflas, con una sonrisa lista para saludar a su abuela.

-¡Hola abuela! ¡Ya llegue!-saludo como siempre, mientras caminaba a la cocina donde ella se encontraba.

-Hola querida-saludo tranquilamente mientras ponía la tetera a hervir.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?-pregunto con buen ánimo, estar con su abuela siempre le hacía feliz.

-Bien, creo que muchos chicos se unirán al club después de ver las demostraciones.

-¿Más de los que hay? Creo que tendrás que pedirle a alguien más que te ayude.

-Es verdad, este Sakuno…-dijo cambiando de tono y apoyándose en las esquinas de la cocina-Hoy llamo tu madre.

Sakuno la miro sorprendida.

…

Mientras, en el otro lado de la cuadra, Ryoma caminaba pensativo mientras sostenía el estuche de la raqueta en su hombro y el bolso donde tenía su traje de chef en la mano, aun se preguntaba porque su mente se había apagado de esa manera cuando había visto a Ryusaki con esos chicos. Por suerte mientras jugaba no había pensado en aquello, sino hubiera perdido y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Tampoco sabía porque su rostro estaba más serio de lo común, es como si un odio interno se hubiera despertado en él de la nada ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? ¿Y por qué de nuevo se encontraba caminando por esa calle? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola lectores! de nuevo me disculpo por la demora, espero que este capitulo pueda enmendar el tiempo que les hice esperar. Es uno de mis capítulos más largos, pero espero que se les pase rápido xD. De nuevo agradecerles por su apoyo y sus reviews, también espero recibir más con sus opiniones para poder seguir mejorando. Muchas gracias por ser fieles a la historia, de verdad :`). **

**No los hago esperar más, espero que les guste este nuevo cap. :D **

**ATTE: LisWoo**

* * *

**CANON LOVE STORY – CANON Nº6 – ''Lo que menos queda es tiempo''**

Sakuno se encontraba pensativa en medio de la clase, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, mientras todos hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho el fin de semana, y mientras los del concejo estudiantil preparaban lo que iban a informas luego frente a la clase.

(Recuerdo:

_-Sakuno… tu madre llamó-dijo su abuela con un aire de pena._

_Sakuno no supo que decir, tampoco sabía si estaba triste o feliz al escuchar la noticia. _

_-Sería bueno que la llamaras de vuelta-dijo su abuela volviendo a cocinar._

_-¿Dijo algo?-preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta._

_-Quiere que te vayas a vivir con ella lo más pronto posible…)_

El golpe del borrador de la pizarra chocar contra la mesa del profesor la despertó de golpe. Era Horio que llamaba a que todos dejaran de hablar y pusieran atención a lo que iba a decir. A su lado estaba Tomoka con una mueca de fastidio porque nadie le hacía caso y se preguntaba porque el presidente de la clase era tan ineficiente. Entonces, Sakuno pudo ver como su amiga se paraba en frente de y gritaba un ensordecedor: ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS AHORA!

El salón quedo como en estado REC por unos segundos, algunos no se movieron por miedo de que aquello hubiera sido un terremoto. Sakuno suspiro mientras sonreía con nostalgia y pensó como extrañaría el carácter de su amiga y sus gritos. ¿De verdad iba a irse? Se pregunto para de nuevo suspirar de tristeza.

-Así se hace-dijo Tomoka volviendo a su puesto y dejando que Horio hablase. Este, que se había quedado atónito como los demás, demoró un rato en hablar.

-Eh… bueno, como sabrán a nuestra clase le fue muy bien en el festival escolar de la semana pasada…-dijo, haciendo que algunos chicos animados de atrás gritaran porras de ánimo por el logro de la clase-… sí, bueno, quería decirles que logramos ser la clase con mas visitas en el día y por ello tenemos un premio...-dijo mostrando un sobre blanco que tenía en la mesa.

-¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!-grito uno.

-Si bueno…-trato de calmarlos a todos pero era demasiado tarde, todo el mundo gritaba de alegría o hablaba sobre el tema sin ponerle atención de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude de nuevo?-preguntó Tomoka desde su asiento.

-No, déjalos que celebren-suspiro-Además, no quiero que grites de nuevo. Fue aterrador…

Sakuno trató de mostrar entusiasmo mientras algunas compañeras se le acercaban animadas por la noticia, pero tenía que aceptar que ahora nada podría alegrarla. Miró hacia el puesto de Ryoma, donde él parecía estar en un estado de shock, mezclado con enojo puro por haber sido despertado tantas veces en una clase, Kashiro y Katsuo trataban de calmarlo entre risas nerviosas.

-_Ryoma-kun… ¿Tengo que dejarte?-se preguntó mientras aguantaba las lagrimas y las ocultaba en una cálida sonrisa._

Al día siguiente el despertador de Sakuno sonó a las siete como siempre, se levantó, se dio una ducha, de peinó y se vistió, tomó desayuno y cuando estaba a punto de dejar su casa para irse a la escuela reaccionó de golpe.

-¡HOY ES LA ESCURSIÒN!

Corrió de vuelta a su pieza, saco su mochila y la ropa de calle, unos shorts y una remera con una estampa, la primera que encontró, el traje de baño lo guardó y salió corriendo a la cocina por un jugo y alguna fruta.

-Las llaves, las llaves-se recordaba nerviosa al verse llegando tarde, ya eran las siete y media y la parada de buses estaba infinitamente más lejos que la escuela. Salió corriendo de la casa mientras se regañaba a si misma por ser tan torpe.

Cuando llegó a la parada de buses, en el asiento se encontró a la persona que menos se imaginaba encontrarse, Ryoma estaba con un brazo apoyado en el asiento y otro sosteniendo una PONTA, solo. Se acercó aferrada a su mochila y algo confundida.

-¿Ry-Ryoma-kun…?

Ryoma la miró y saludo indiferente como siempre, aunque por dentro se preguntaba porque ella también había llegado tarde.

-E-etto…-sabía que era muy obvio lo que iba a decir pero no sabía que mas hacer para pasar el rato y romper el hielo-¿Has llegado retrasado?

-Mmm…-dijo mirándola con una cara de ¿No es obvio?

-_Tonta, tonta, di otra cosa… _¿Qué te paso a ti? A mí se me olvido que hoy era la excursión-dijo riendo un poco, pero se detuvo al escuchar el silencio incomodo.

-Mi despertador-dijo al final-No sonó.

-Ah…-dijo sin saber que decir. Pasaron un par de minutos y empezó a tener la sensación de que había olvidado algo. No había duda, era despistada y eso pasaba siempre, solo esperaba de que no fuera importante.

El celular de Ryoma sonó.

-_Moshi-moshi_-contesto despreocupado.

-_¡Ryoma! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te dije que ibas a estar encargado del grupo B!-le regañó Horio desde el otro lado._

-Pone a alguien más ¿Cuál es el problema?

_-Idiota ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? ¿Dónde estás?_

-Esperando un bus, nos vemos-dijo cortando.

Entonces Sakuno ya había recordado, se le había quedado el celular en el velador. _Rayos!_ Esperaba que nadie le llamase por nada importante ese día.

-¿No vas a sentarte?-pregunto Ryoma de la nada.

-N-no creo que demore tanto el bus… estoy bien-dijo.

-El bus más cercano llega a las diez.

-¡¿Qu-que?!

Ryoma asintió mientras se recostaba en la silla y se tapaba con la gorra para ponerse a dormir.

-_Pero si no quieres sentarte…-_fue lo último que dijo para quedarse profundamente dormido. Sakuno lo miro impresionada de su frialdad e hizo un puchero, era un idiota, pensó y luego sin remedio se sentó en el piso a esperar por el bus, mientras miraba los autos que pasaban. Hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta que también tenía sueño y antes de empezar a dar cabezazos, apoyo su cabeza en un pequeño espacio del asiento que quedaba libre, Ryoma al sentir el movimiento de ella, movió un poco sus pies al extremo para darle más espacio.

Fue la bocina del bus el que los despertó de golpe, Ryoma se levantó con cuidado de no rozar a Sakuno, mientras que ella se despertaba de a poco, cuando se dio cuenta del bus, saltó del piso y subió detrás de Ryoma.

Cuando estuvo arriba dudó si sentarse junto a Ryoma, quien ya se había puesto a dormir en el fondo del bus, así que solo camino hasta allí y se sentó en el asiento al otro extremo. Luego de unos minutos volvió a quedarse dormida. Lo que no sabía es que de vez en cuanto Ryoma abrió sus ojos para vigilar que ella siguiera durmiendo, y sonreía cuando estaba por dar un cabezazo.

Llegando a la playa, Ryoma se levantó sin despertar a Sakuno y cuando el autobús se detuvo salió de él sin avisar. Sakuno se despertó al sentir la voz del conductor llamándola para que se bajara. Tomó su mochila y con prisa se bajo del autobús, no pudo divisar a Ryoma pero si vio al grupo de chicos de su clase ya instalados con quitasoles y toallas en la orilla de la playa.

Tomoka al verla llegar corrió hacia ella.

-¡Saku-chan!-gritó.

-Hola Tomo-chan-le sonrió.

-¿Qué paso?

-Estaba algo distraída en la mañana, se me olvido que hoy era el paseo-se disculpo avergonzada.

-Oh… ¿Y llegaste junto con el Príncipe Ryoma?-le preguntó con ojos traviesos.

-E-etto… no es nada, solo nos encontramos en la parada de buces-dijo algo sonrojada.

-Que suerte tienes…-suspiro su amiga-Yo igual quiero un príncipe…

-To-tomo-chan de verdad que no pasa nada… Ryoma ya dijo que no sentía nada por mi-dijo cabizbaja.

Tomoka la miró recordando las historias que le había contado su amiga sobre las repetidas ocasiones en que ella había tratado de luchar por la atención del ambarino pero no había conseguido nada.

-Vamos-dijo finalmente-olvidémonos de eso-le sonrió de nuevo, mientras la llevaba hacia su quitasol para que dejara sus cosas.

-¿Has traído traje de baño?-pregunto Tomoka mientras se sacaba la remera que traía encima y dejaba ver un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rosado y se comenzaba a echar bloqueador.

-Sí, debe estar por aquí

-¿Es el mismo de siempre?

-Sabes que no me atrevo a usar de dos piezas-dijo pero luego su rostro cambio a un total asombro-O no…

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó su amiga acercándose a ella.

-Creo que traje otro…-dijo sacando un traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco y con cintas rosadas.

…

Tomoka estaba esperando afuera de la única carpa que había para cambiarse.

_-To-tomo-chan, no quiero salir-_rogó la castaña.

-Saku-chan, no eres la única con traje de baño de dos piezas, no te miraran diferente a las demás-le animo su amiga.

-_Pe-pero… me da vergüenza…-_

-¿Quieres quedarte en la carpa todo el paseo o qué?

Sakuno salió de la carpa lentamente mientras insistía en taparse con sus brazos aunque fuera muy evidente que usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, que por lo demás le quedaba a la medida.

-¿Eres modelo o qué?-le dijo su amiga-¡Te ves increíble! Ahora vamos a bañarnos, ya me está dando insolación por quedarme en el Sol sin una gota de agua-dijo antes de salir corriendo a las olas.

-E-espérame Tomoka…-le llamó pero ya era tarde. Caminó con pasos cortos pero rápidos hasta la orilla y se introdujo lentamente al mar. Como le había dicho su amiga nadie dijo nada, era todo un alivio. Respiró hondo y trato de relajarse mientras se introducía más y más en el océano.

Ryoma vio pasar a Sakuno a su lado, aunque le había dado un poco de risa su forma de caminar, su rostro cambio radicalmente cuando noto las miradas de un par de su compañeros hacia la castaña.

Así transcurrió toda la mañana, a medio día todos sacaron sus almuerzos. En el lado donde almorzaba Ryoma, un grupo de chicos comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Han visto a Ryusaki?-comenzó uno.

-Tiene un lindo cuerpo-dijo otro haciendo que todos sonrieran.

-¿Quién ira por ella? ¿Deberíamos hacer piedra, papel o tijeras?

Ryoma no pudo seguir comiendo, apretaba los dientes tanto o más fuerte como apretaba los palillos que tenía en su mano.

-¿No te vas a comer eso?-pregunto Horio a su lado a punto de sacarle algo de su _bento._

…

En la tarde algunos jugaron partidos de voleibol, otros tomaban Sol en sus respectivos puestos y otros caminaban por la orilla sin meterse al mar ya que era peligroso nadar después de comer.

Ryoma estaba jugando voleibol, aunque había decidido hacerlo para despejarse y sacar la rabia que había sentido antes, solo había conseguido empeorarla ya que al estar jugando no podía hacer nada para detener a los chicos que aun no se decidían quien iba a cortejar a Ryusaki, mientras que ella solo recogía caracoles junto a Tomoka.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?-le susurro Tomoka.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Sakuno sin entender.

-Esos tres se están peleando por venir a hablarte.

-¿Qué?-Sakuno se sonrojo y miro hacia atrás-No puede ser.

-¿Por qué no? Eres bonita Saku-chan.

-Tomo-chan…-Sakuno quiso cambiar de tema, y recordó que había algo que no le había dicho a su amiga-Tengo que decirte algo.

-Dime ¿Es muy serio?

-No lo sé… eso creo…

-Tenemos tiempo-dijo poniéndole atención-Dime.

-Ese es el punto Tomo-chan… lo que menos queda es tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Tengo que irme, mamá llamó desde Okinawa…

-¿Te irás?-su amiga abrió los ojos sin ocultar su sorpresa, estos brillaron un poco al sentir las lagrimas.

Sakuno bajo la cabeza mientras tomaba en sus manos un caracol.

…

Empezó a atardecer cuando todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. De pronto apareció Horio con una botella en la mano.

-¿Alguien quiere jugar un último juego?

Mientras algunos mostraban evidente entusiasmo, había otros que dieron un paso atrás de inmediato. Sakuno quien no hablaba nunca, se armo de valor para avisar en voz alta (lo más posible) que no quería participar.

-Etto…-dijo levantando su mano-Yo paso…

-Yo también dijo una chica de atrás-

Y así fueron retirándose un grupo significante de la clase.

Cuando Horio se dio cuenta de que no iba a resultar levantó la voz de nuevo.

-El que no juega va a tener que limpiar el salón por una semana.

Sakuno suspiro frustrada, pensó que no importaba si lo hacía, el juego nunca le había gustado y no quería ser obligada a jugarlo. Aunque hubo gente que acepto jugar, de todas maneras hubo un grupo como ella que siguió en contra. Entre ellos estaba Ryoma que ya se había acostado, con su gorra puesta, a dormir sobre su toalla a esperar que terminaran con eso.

-Bien, por última vez, si todos participan prometo bailar en la mesa del profesor con vestido-dijo con determinación.

Muchos chicos se entusiasmaron, era tanto el deseo de ver a Horio en vestido bailando que prácticamente obligaron a los que no querían participar a que jugaran. Así fue como toda la clase se sentó en un círculo donde la botella se encontraba en el centro. Sakuno la veía como si fuera el envase de un veneno mortal. Mientras que Horia le dirigía una mirada cómplice a Tomoka.

(Unos minutos atrás: Tomoka había regresado a buscar algo de bloqueador a su quitasol cuando Horio se dio cuenta de su cara que reflejaba preocupación.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto curioso.

-No es nada ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es solo que…-decía haciéndose el indiferente-No estás gritando como siempre.

Tomoka lo miro enojada y a este le dio un poco de miedo.

-No te importa-dijo mientras se iba con su bloqueador en la mano.

-Espera-dijo deteniéndola-Perdóname, es que de verdad no estás como siempre.

-… Lo que pasa es que… Sakuno se va… vuelve la casa de sus padres en Okinawa.

Horio abrió sus ojos como plato.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, y aún le falta tanto por hacer en Tokio-se lamentó.

-¿Cómo qué?

Tomoka lo miro y luego busco con la mirada a Ryoma, Horio siguió la ruta de sus pupilas y entendió enseguida.

-Tengo una idea-dijo de pronto.

-No confió en tus ideas.

-Vas a tener que confiar entonces, vamos a hacer que esos dos estén juntos.

-No podemos obligar algo como eso Horio, hasta yo lo sé.

-A veces hay que darle un empujón al destino ¿Sabes?)

Cuando Horio dio la vuelta a la botella todos estaban atentos menos Ryoma, lo curioso fue cuando alguien pronuncio el nombre de la castaña.

-_Ryusaki!-dijo uno de sus compañeros._

El grupo de los chicos de antes sonreía con picardía, mientras que Sakuno acumulaba un miedo inmenso en su corazón.

-_Ay no…-pensó mientras se sonrojaba al pensar en lo que podía pasar después._

Ryoma no pudo pretender demencia ni indiferencia, de pronto estaba dentro del juego más que cualquiera de los que estaba allí. Horio movió por segunda vez la botella. Cuando esta aún seguía en movimiento, Tomoka y Horio intercambiaron miradas como diciéndose: Casi lo logramos, solo falta que él sea elegido.

La botella se detuvo, señalando a Kai, uno de los chicos que estaba interesado en Sakuno, este no pudo más que sonreír de alegría y celebrar con sus amigos. Ryoma ardía de rabia y lo peor de todo es que no quería sentirlo, porque se suponía que él no sentía nada por ella. Las chicas al lado de Sakuno la obligaron a ponerse de pie contra su voluntad. Kai no era un chico feo, de hecho era algo guapo, pero ella solo veía a una persona. Tomoka miro con rabia a Horio, mientras que este rogaba que al final del paseo siguiera con vida.

Cuando Kai se puso al frente de Sakuno solo lo miro y rogo por piedad. Que algo ocurriera. Lo que fuera. Su primer beso no podía ser así. Cerró los ojos con miedo, estaba roja de vergüenza y no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara. Kai sonrió y la tomo de los hombros para luego agacharse lentamente.

-Eh… perdón pero creo que hubo un error-dijo Ryoma.

Kai se detuvo en seco y Sakuno no podía estar más roja. _¿Aquella era la voz de…?_ Se preguntó cuando vio que al frente de Ryoma, la botella lo señalaba nada más ni nada menos que a él.

**CONTINUARA... **


	7. Chapter 7

**CANON LOVE STORY**

**Canon 7: ''Algo que pudo suceder''**

Ryoma había levantado la voz y Sakuno se quedó helada. Kai se encontraba frustrado por haber sido interrumpido y aunque le tenía miedo a Ryoma, empezó a reclamar para que lo dejaran seguir con el juego.

-¿Qué es esto? La botella claramente me señaló a mí-dijo.

-Este… yo vi como la botella se movió por si sola-dijo uno.

-Yo también-dijo una chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como se pudo haber movido sola?-preguntó desconcertado.

-La brisa de la playa-dijo Tomoka defendiendo a su Príncipe y empeñada a que él y su amiga se besaran-Eso fue lo que movió la botella.

-Pero, pero…-Kai se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Será para la próxima-le dijo uno de sus amigos mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda-_Sera mejor que no discutas con Echizen o todas las de su club de fans se irán contra ti-_le susurro.

Kai fue arrastrado por su amigo lejos de la castaña mientras la miraba con cara de niño pequeño a quien se le había quitado un dulce. Sakuno entre tanto, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Reaccionó cuando Ryoma se puso de pie y caminó unos metros para alejarse de todos sus compañeros, no iba a hacerlo en frente de todos. Ella lo siguió con pasos torpes y temblando de pies a cabeza, pero de alguna parte de su interior salían chispas de felicidad. Miraba inocentemente la espalda despreocupada de Ryoma mientras el viento movía su ropa en una danza suave y mágica. Estaba atardeciendo a fin de cuentas.

Él se detuvo cuando sintió que ya era lo suficientemente lejos y ella se detuvo torpemente detrás de él. Luego se dio vuelta para mirarla con esos ojos gatunos que hacían que se le enrojecieron las mejillas, mientras ella sostenía su mirada por unos segundos, los que más pudo. Cuando le tomó el rostro con las dos manos tuvo que cerrar los ojos, apretó los puños para darse valor y esperó.

Ryoma no había besado a nadie seriamente nunca, es decir, además de los besos de su madre y los de su prima cuando era pequeño, que además le molestaban mucho, nunca había tenido que besar a alguien de verdad. Pero no porque no pudiera, sino porque no le interesaba y ésta había sido solo una excepción, algo que había ocurrido literalmente al azar. No sabía lo que hacía, pero supuso que lo que menos debía mostrar era duda, así que solo siguió sus instintos y continúo con su postura de sabelotodo. Lo único que sabía era que su odio hacia Kai había desaparecido de la nada en el preciso instante en el cual rozó los labios de la castaña.

_-Mmm… fresa - _pensó.

Mientras se dejaba llevar por el sabor, Sakuno, que pensaba que el beso iba a ser breve y frio, se sorprendió al sentir como se intensificaba lentamente. Eso no estaba anticipado y no había tomado suficiente aire. De pronto empezó a elevarse del suelo y por un momento pensó que estaba flotando, pero era Ryoma que la había levantado dejándola en puntas de pie. No quería que se terminara, pero le faltaba aire, necesitaba respirar. Así que con las fuerzas que le quedaban le dio débiles golpes a Ryoma para que la soltara. Ryoma no podía percibir los débiles golpes, volaba entre el sabor fresa y los suaves labios de la castaña. Si besar era tan agradable lo hubiera hecho antes.

Cuando escuchó de lejos los ánimos de sus compañeros de clases y se despertó del sueño, se separó de Sakuno y la soltó. Lo que no anticipo fue que ésta estaba totalmente mareada y al caer al piso se tambaleo y cayó sentada a la arena.

Ryoma le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, sorprendido por la repentina caída de la castaña. Sakuno que se sentía mareada, tomó su mano sin soltarla de inmediato, tenía que estabilizarse. Cuando sintió los gritos de sus compañeros se sonrojo a más no poder y la soltó con vergüenza.

El camino de vuelta a casa en el bus fue muy incomodo, todos hablaban del beso, aunque a Ryoma nadie le decía nada porque nadie quería hacerlo enojar, así que él durmió plácidamente en su silla con la cara tapada por su gorra mientras Sakuno se ocultaba deslizándose en su asiento.

En tanto empezaba a oscurecer y llegaban a la ciudad, poco a poco se iban bajando del bus y este iba quedando vacio. Sakuno se había despedido de Tomoka y solo faltaba una niña más para que solo fuera ella y Ryoma los únicos que se quedaran solos. La última chica que faltaba se le acerco con algo en la mano.

-Saku-chan, ten, ya lo termine-le sonrió entregándole el libro. Sakuno se sorprendió al tenerlo de vuelta tan rápido-Es muy bueno, muchas gracias ¡Nos vemos el lunes!-se despidió para luego salir del bus.

Sakuno se sintió más tranquila cuando vio que se bajaba, ya nadie la miraría de reojo o hablaría a sus espaldas. Dejó el libro a un lado y entonces como si fuera un imán para sus ojos, se quedó pegada mirando la gorra de Ryoma que sobresalía entre los asientos.

_¿Se habría quedado dormido de verdad? ¿Y como sabría donde bajarse? ¿Y si se pasaba su casa?_

Aunque estaba muy atrás de donde estaba él, trato de llamarlo, pero su voz volvía a jugarle una mala pasada y no salían las palabras. Entonces recordaba el beso y menos podía seguir.

-Ry… Ry…-trató de hablar. Pero entonces él se puso de pie sorpresivamente, tomó sus cosas y le pidió al chofer que se detuviera.

Hay veces en que recibimos una alerta desde alguna parte que nos dice que es hora de hacer algo, que si no lo hacemos ahora puede que en mucho tiempo o nunca más se presente esa oportunidad. Fue lo que sintió en ese momento, cuando Ryoma ya estaba bajando caminó rápidamente hacia él, el chofer que estaba preparándose para andar de nuevo se detuvo sin entender que ocurría.

_Hay algo que debo preguntarte… _

-¡Ryoma-kun!-llamó desde el penúltimo escalón.

Ryoma se dio vuelta y sus ojos podían verse asomarse debajo de su gorra.

-¿Qué?

-Hace un rato… tú… cuando nosotros… -trató de formular una oración sin éxito mientras jugaba con sus dedos – Tú… ¿Sentiste algo?

El chofer que esperaba aburrido mientras la conversación de los adolecentes terminaba empezó a pensar que aquello era la típica escena de jóvenes enamorados a una edad temprana.

Ryoma no dijo nada por un momento, pero luego bajó su gorra y se acomodó su mochila.

-Si-dijo.

Sakuno lo miró esperanzada.

-Tus labios estaban resecos-dijo finalmente y luego se marcho.

Sakuno se quedó helada en su lugar y no sintió las puertas del bus cerrarse al frente suyo. _¿Eso era todo? Entonces ¿Por qué la había tomado de esa manera? ¿Por qué no la soltó rápido como ella pensaba que iba a hacerlo?_

De vuelta a casa Sakuno apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y pensó que era la mayor tonta que existía en el planeta. Esas cosas no se preguntaban tan a la ligera y menos a Ryoma. No sabía por qué creía que podía recibir una respuesta afirmativa. Abrió el libro en búsqueda de consuelo, pero solo terminó consiguiendo más tristeza, la trama de la historia tampoco iba bien.

Entonces cuando reconoció la calle en donde vivía le pidió al chofer que se detuviera, este la miró con algo de lastima y solo pensó que esas cosas eran típicas a su edad.

Cuando el bus se alejó, Sakuno vio que había un auto estacionado en la puerta de su casa. Corrió hacia ella preguntándose qué pasaba y justamente en el momento que se detuvo frente a ella salió su madre sorpresivamente con una maleta y un abrigo gigante. La mamá de Sakuno era una joven de 36 años, alta y delgada, con el cabello rojizo y largo, con mechas parecidas a las de Sakuno y ojos más oscuros. Andaba con su típico uniforme negro, con falda, chaqueta y tacones altos. Parecía estar apurada.

-¡Saku-chan al fin llegas!-la saludó abalanzándose a ella-Dejaste tu celular en el velador, por eso no pude avisarte.

-Ma-mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte-dijo separándose de ella-Te vienes conmigo a Okinawa, tu padre también te está esperando.

-Pero, pero…-

Entonces salió su abuela desde adentro y la miró con cara de que no había nada que hacer.

-Sakuno, es lo mejor-le dijo-Los vuelos de la próxima semana van a retrasarse por el mal tiempo.

-Pronosticaron tormenta y truenos-dijo su madre-No podemos retrasar esto más.

-¿Por qué tan rápido? Yo pensé que… tal vez podría quedarme hasta que terminara el año…-preguntó Sakuno, quien no quería irse.

-Lo siento pequeña, han sido tres largos años sin ti, no podemos perder más tiempo juntos-dijo su madre-será mejor que te despidas de tu abuela.

Sakuno dejó de rogarle a su madre mientras veía como esta metía la maleta y el abrigo en el auto. Miró a su abuela en silencio, rogando por apoyo.

-Es lo mejor-fue lo único que le dijo su abuela para luego abrazarla cálidamente. Ninguna de las dos contuvo las lágrimas por más tiempo.

…

Al otro día era sábado y adelantándose al pronóstico del tiempo la mañana amaneció nublada y oscura. Ryoma despertó con Karupin durmiendo a su lado, le acaricio suavemente y luego fue a tomarse una ducha. Luego se puso ropa cómoda y bajó a desayunar, era obvio que ese día no iba a salir, así que estaba más relajado que de costumbre. Mientras sacaba algunas cosas de la cocina para poner en la mesa, Nanako inspeccionaba el refrigerador a ver que encontraba.

-Mmm… ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó.

-No lo toques-respondió Ryoma adivinando de inmediato a que se refería.

-¿Es tuya?-dijo sacando una bandeja con un pedazo de torta.

-Sí, te dije que no lo toques.

-Ay pero que antipático-murmuro su prima.

Luego de tener todas las cosas listas, todos los Echizen se dispusieron a comer.

-Hace mucho frio hoy-comentó Rinko, la madre de Ryoma.

-Sí, me estoy congelando-dijo Nanjiro exageradamente.

-Deberías haberte puesto más ropa tío, ese _hakama_ no te abriga lo suficiente-lo regaño Nanako- Y tú Ryoma, deberías comerte esa torta antes que alguien más se la coma.

-¿Torta? ¿Qué torta?-preguntó ansioso el ex tenista.

-Ahora ya lo sabe…-murmuró Ryoma-Gracias Nanako.

-De nada, ahora ve a comértela-le ordenó-¿Por qué la guardas si sabes que está el peligro de que alguien se la coma?

-Porque estaba deliciosa, no quería que se terminara tan pronto-dijo mientras iba a la cocina.

-Mmm… que mala filosofía tiene nuestro Ryoma-dijo Nanjiro.

-¿Por qué lo dices querido?-pregunto Rinko.

-Solo espero que no rechace a una chica porque le gusta demasiado-dijo pensativo.

-¡Tío deja de molestar a Ryoma con las chicas!-lo regaño de nuevo Nanako.

Así transcurrió el día, tranquilo y sin mucho que hacer, las nubes no se movieron y el Sol no se vio nunca. Después de almorzar, Ryoma fue a jugar con Karupin, pero tenía una sensación extraña que le recorría el cuerpo, algo que lo molestaba y que confundía al gato que no sabía que le pasaba a su amo, no parecía estar concentrado en jugar.

_Esa torta tenía sabor a fresa…_

De pronto se levantó sorprendiendo a Karupin, se puso su gorra y sus zapatillas, su madre le preguntó a donde iba y le dijo que iba por una Ponta al almacén de por ahí cerca. Aunque era una excusa, no sabía bien a donde se dirigía. Olvidó por un momento lo que tenía que ir a hacer y se adentró en una caminata sin sentido por las calles, tal cual hacia a veces después del entrenamiento. Por suerte de verdad había un kiosco por ahí cerca y compró una bolsa de cinco Pontas de mora. Mientras iba tomando una de vuelta a casa se detuvo sorpresivamente. Miró hacia la izquierda y se encontró con la puerta de una casa. La miro un rato y luego vio el timbre a un lado, pensó si debería tocarlo, esa casa lo estaba molestando hace tiempo, así que tocó. Pero no abrió nadie. Volvió a tocar, pero no hubo respuesta.

Se sentó un rato a tomarse su Ponta en el piso y dejó la bolsa a un lado, hacia frio y era un día nublado, todos sus _sempais_ deberían estar en sus casas descansando, menos Kaido que debería estar practicando tenis como siempre. El debería ir a retar a su padre también, pero más tarde. Ahora tenía que solucionar el misterio de esa casa, quien vivía ahí. Así que esperó y esperó, se quedó dormido al lado de la puerta, mientras de la nada una gota de lluvia avisaba que una gran llovizna se avecinaba.

…

Sakuno vio por la ventana de su cuarto en Okinawa, podía ver la calle hacia fuera, la calle amplia y llena de plantas. El aire isleño era diferente al de la ciudad. El día estaba despejado, pero no quería salir, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado. Y estaba ese párrafo que leyó en el bus. Le daba vuelta la cabeza y no dejaba tranquila.

_(Extracto del libro: Haru una vez me dijo: _

'' _Ai, existe una palabra, esa es canon, la usan los escritores para expresar algo que va con la lógica original de la historia… algo que puede pasar'', ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta que iba a ser la última vez que hablaría con él. _

_Dijo: ''Pero nunca pienses que existe un amor que caiga en un canon, porque cuando alguien empieza a amar, nada es imposible… y la lógica no puede superarlo así que lo de nosotros si existió de verdad, aunque yo no supe corresponderte de la manera que tú te merecías. Ai, si pude hacer algo para que fueras feliz en algún momento, eso me hace más feliz a mí, aunque tenga que irme ahora, sabes que disfrute cada momento juntos, aunque nunca sabré si fue suficiente... ¿Pero sabes? Gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado, hay gente que nunca puede pasar tiempo con esa persona que ama, por miedo a muchas cosas, pero yo les digo a esas personas ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Ser rechazado o quedarse con la duda de que pudo haber pasado? …''_

…

Luego de un rato bajo la lluvia, Ryoma tuvo una iluminación, ya sabía quién era la dueña de esa casa y pensó que ahora que lo sabía lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar, esperar a que todo volviera a ser como antes, aunque no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, esperaba encontrarla de nuevo animándolo en las canchas, ofreciéndole su almuerzo, pidiéndole que le enseñara a jugar, o solo que se sonrojara cuando le hablara, esperaba poder apreciar todos esos pequeños detalles que antes no valoró.

Fue cuando llegó el lunes y se enteró que se había ido.

**CONTINURA… **


	8. Chapter 8 (Final)

Hola a todos mis lectores que se asomaron un día a ver este fanfic, que pensé un día como empezar, pero que tarde meses en terminar, de verdad lamento la tardanza, pero quería poder expresar bien todo para no terminar la historia incompleta, aunque aún no sé si fue todo aclarado, espero que disfruten con todo mi corazón este último capítulo. Les agradezco su continuidad y su amor por la historia. Tal vez desaparezca un tiempo ya que este año es mi primer año en la universidad y he descubierto el verdadero significado de no tener vida. XD Aun así seguiré leal leer mis amados fanfic de RyoSaku que tanto amé desde chica. Los leeré todos de ser posible XD. Sigan leyendo y escribiendo, los quiere mucho y les agradece de corazón. Liswoo.

PoT (Los personajes de esta historia no pertenecen, y que bueno que sea así porque tal vez me demandarían por no sacar una continuación en tanto tiempo)

**Capítulo final: Último mensaje.**

Era fin de año y Ryoma había vuelto a Japón luego de estar un tiempo en Estados Unidos, después de enterarse de la partida de Ryusaki se había centrado cien por ciento en el tenis y unos meses después ya había calificado para un internado en América. Se forzaba a olvidar lo poco que había pasado con ella, le golpeaba a la pelota con fuerza y con el tiempo el contrincante era la única persona que lo hizo olvidarle.

Pero a los dieciocho años ya era tiempo de volver a casa y sus padres no lo dejarían tranquilo hasta que aceptara regresar y pasar año nuevo con ellos.

La casa en ese momento era tan ruidosa como nunca lo fue su cuarto en Los Angeles. La música de fiesta y las voces de personas que conversaban en la sala de estar se escuchaban por toda la casa, mientras que él iba por algo a su antigua habitación. Podía escuchar las risotadas de alguno de sus _sempais_ que habían venido a verlo. Entró a su cuarto y pasó al lado de Kerupin que estaba recostado en su cama durmiendo. Se agacho y sacó debajo de ella su antigua raqueta con el estuche aún puesto. Sonrió y pensó que Momo era muy incrédulo si creía que podía ganarle, más aun si él había estado en un internado mientras que el otro había estado comiendo hamburguesas y estudiando para ser abogado, aunque eso de las hamburguesas no lo había hecho engordar porque había ingresado al club de tenis de su universidad.

-_Casi es un internado_-le había dicho para no quedar en menos.

-_No, no lo es_-dijo Ryoma sin inmutarse.

Salió de su cuarto y se encontró con su prima Nanako que bajaba con un par de pompones en las manos.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Ryoma.

-Para hacer más divertido el partido, voy a estar animándote primito-le sonrió sacudiéndolos.

-No lo necesito-dijo pasando a su lado para bajar las escaleras.

Nanako inflo sus cachetes en señal de enojo y le dijo que entonces animaría a Momoshiro, a lo que el aludido contesto que no le importaba. Como siempre.

Al llegar al primer piso pasó por el pasillo del las fotos y no pudo evitar detenerse un rato a verlas, también había un mueble grande con trofeos y más fotos. Iba a pedir una nueva fotografía, una en donde no sea él, el más bajito de todos.

Pero entonces, mientras recorría todos esos recuerdos, algo interrumpió su viaje al pasado, un libro. Algo que lo descolocó un poco. _¿Qué hacia un libro entre todo esto? ¿Sería un álbum de fotos?_

Lo tomó y lo observo de cerca.

-¿Canon Love Histo…?-leía en el titulo, pero su prima se lo quitó de las manos.

-¿Qué haces con mi libro?-le preguntó mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Hmp… no dejes tus cosas entre mis cosas-dijo para luego irse.

Su prima envuelta en llamas solo le dijo con más fuerza que dejaría la vida animando a Momoshiro.

El partido trascurrió entre gritos de ánimos y algunos destrozos típicos de las fiestas de fin de año, donde la gente toma de más y no recuerda que hiso anoche. En especial cierta persona, cierta persona que era su padre.

-_¡Esa pelota te la devolvería hasta Kerupin_!-gritaba medio mareado con una botella en la mano.

-Prometo sacarle muchas fotos hoy para usarlas a mi favor algún día-le dijo Rinko a su sobrina mientras sacaba una cámara y apuntaba a su marido.

Nanako solo gritaba- _¡Momoshiro!-_ Con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que puso un poco celosa a su actual novia, Ann Tashibana quien miraba la escena confundida. Entre tanto los _sempais_ estaban en un lado de la cancha, comiendo algo o bebiendo mientras miraban el partido. Todos se preguntaban como rayos Momo corría y devolvía la pelota con media hamburguesa en la boca.

-Cosas que solo se ven en año nuevo-dijo Fuji.

-¡Tu puedes O-chibi!-gritaba Kikumaru mientras daba enérgicos saltos.

-¡VOTALE LA HAMBURGUESA RYOMA!-le gritaba Kawamura con un baso en su mano que sostenía como si fuera un raqueta.

-¿Alguien le hecho algo a la bebida?-pregunto Oishi.

Resumen de esa noche, Ann terminó peleada de los pelos con Nanako, Momoshiro en un intento por separarlas devolvió la hamburguesa que se había comido mientras jugaba y la vomito entre las dos, algunos sobrios se fueron a sus casas y los damnificados terminaron repartidos por toda la casa. Ryoma cuando despertó estaba al lado de Kerupin en el pasillo de los recuerdos. Parecía que la cabeza se le hubiera partido.

Miró a Kerupin y le hizo un poco de cariño, quería urgente un remedio para la resaca. No volvería nunca más a su casa en año nuevo.

Se levantó para ir a la cocina pero tropezó con algo que casi lo hiso caer. Enojado al cuadrado se agachó para tomar el dichoso objeto.

Era el libro.

-¿Tú de nuevo?-le preguntó como si pudiera responderle.

Con pasos desganados caminó a la cocina y dejó el libro en la mesita que había a un lado. Se preparó una taza de café y un sándwich para hacerse un desayuno exprés. Se sentó y miró a todos lados para ver si su prima estaba cerca. Ya parecía broma que ese libro se le atravesara por el frente así que tenía que ver de qué se trataba.

Mientras tomaba su taza de café pudo leer correctamente el titulo, luego leyó el resumen de atrás y no le llamó la atención en lo más mínimo. Solo pensó que había visto la historia en alguna parte antes… ¿Seria plagio? ¿La resaca le estaba afectando demasiado?

Abrió el libro y vio que era de hace unos años atrás, exactamente su último año en Saigaku. Recorrió las hojas leyendo solo el título de los capítulos y cada vez se sintió más idiota al estar leyendo una estúpida novela para adolescentes. Hasta que termino el libro y ni se inmuto a leer la última frase del final, solo dio la vuelta a la hoja y se encontró con un pequeño párrafo de agradecimiento. Como era poco se animo a leerlo.

''Gracias a todas las personas que me ayudaron a terminar este libro, mi editora que me regaño por la mala ortografía, mi esposa por motivarme a seguir y a mi hija por darme fuerzas para volver a escribir. Por último a la chica de trenzas y al chico de la raqueta que inspiraron la historia.''

Se detuvo de leer con un poco de café sin tragar. Luego de unos segundos meditando, algo le hizo clic. ''_¿Chica de trenzas… chico de la raqueta…? ¿2+2 sigue siendo 4 ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?''_

Devolvió el café de golpe rociando todo la hoja.

-¡Ahhh Ryoma Echizen te mataré!-gritó Nanako desde la puerta con los mechones de su cabello hechos una melena por la pelea de ayer.

…

No estaba para peleas, tomó su taza de café y arrancó una hoja del libro haciendo que Nanako gritara más fuerte. Volvió a su cuarto y cuando se encerró tuvo que soportar el cuerpo casi muerto de Momoshiro postrado en su cama, que olía a vomito y jugo de Inui.

Buscó su computador y lo puso en su escritorio. Estiró la hoja que había arrancado y cuando encendió completamente buscó por Internet el nombre del autor. Hikari.

Seguía tragando café y se sostuvo la cabeza con una mezcla de resaca y asco por el olor de Momoshiro.

El tipo era famoso, buscó su historia, sus libros y hasta su vida personal, donde vivía actualmente, iba a encarar a ese tipo, cuando llegó a la parte de su dirección vio con enojo el nombre del lugar donde menos quería que estuviera.

-¡DEMONIOS!-gritó mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Momoshiro se quejó desde la cama y se dio una vuelta casi cayendo al piso.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Nada-dijo Ryoma tapándose el rostro con sus mechones despeinados y apretándoselos con los dedos.

-Oye…

-¿Qué?-preguntó frustrado.

-¿Me das un poco de eso?-pregunto señalando la taza de café.

Ryoma se la paso sin mirarlo, sumido en una pesadilla a la cual quería despertar ahora mismo.

Después de preguntarse qué hacer, pensó que lo mejor era ir a verlo, reservó los vuelos para ese mismo día y anotó la dirección en su celular. Se levantó de su escritorio con Momoshiro en un estado casi convaleciente. Abrió su armario y tomo algo de ropa y por las pulgas, su raqueta y lo guardó todo en su bolso de prácticas que fue lo primero que encontró.

Salió de su cuarto mientras Momoshiro le preguntaba a donde iba, entre tambaleos y gruñidos caminó hacia la puerta, su padre quien había despertado y comía algo en la cocina le preguntó cómo diablos se le ocurría salir a jugar tenis con resaca y cuando no respondió solo pensó que su hijo tenía que ir con el psicólogo, la obsesión con el juego estaba yendo muy lejos. Al salir tomó las primeras zapatillas que encontró. Salió y tomo el primer taxi que vio.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó el taxista.

-Al aeropuerto por favor-dijo y se tumbo en el asiento mientras se tomaba la cabeza. Dolía como los mil infiernos.

Al llegar buscó desesperado la pantalla de los vuelos, sus ojos pesaban como bolsas, debía oler asqueroso y su cabeza era una piedra que le provocaba una curca en la espalda, las señoras que viajaban en grupo por la jubilación lo señalaban espantadas.

-Dios mío, la juventud de hoy…-dijo una.

El asombro aumento cuando el joven se puso en la misma fila para el vuelo hacia Okinawa-

_Si, la misma isla donde debía estar ella._

-Demonios-dijo ya sentado en el avión y con una de las abuelitas mirándolo con preocupación.

-Tranquilo hijo, todo tiene solución.

Durmió como cinco minutos antes de aterrizar y cuando tomó su bolso en la barra de maletas, saco inmediatamente su gorra, afuera hacia un Sol endemoniado.

Tomo un taxi y dijo la dirección de la casa del autor. Su pie no paraba de moverse, su cabeza dolía pero ya no tanto como su enojo. Solo algo le sacó de su frustración y era el hecho de que en aquella isla podía encontrarla a ella. A esa chica de trenzas. Aunque no sabía si era lo mejor.

En el camino a la casa del susodicho, una chica con unos shorts y un top liviano iba en la misma dirección pero en bicicleta, Ryoma iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no pudo verla. Sakuno iba tranquilamente visitar a alguien, cuando pasó el taxi a una velocidad exagerada. Se pregunto qué pasaría.

La casa de Hikari era una simple cabaña de un piso que imponía en la punta de un acantilado, apartada de la ciudad. Tenía un caminito de piedras que conectaba la puerta exterior con la interior y era tapada por arbustos y un jardín de flores. Bastante ostentoso. Bajó del taxi y pagó la tarifa. Se instaló en la puerta y se dio cuenta que no había timbre, _tenía que gritar_. Tomó aire y en el momento en que iba a tirar un bocinazo de gran potencia una niñita de unos tres años se le acercó.

-¿Quién eres?

Ryoma devolvió el aire aspirado y la miró con su cara de siempre.

-¿Quién eres tú?

La niña se quedó callada un momento y luego se largo a llorar.

-¡Mamá! ¡Un ladrón está en la puerta!

-¿La-ladrón?-preguntó Ryoma para sí mismo.

Una señora de unos treinta años con delantal y una escoba en la mano, salió desde la puerta principal, eso sí, sostenía la escoba como un arma.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija o llamare a la policía!

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?-preguntó Ryoma-Baje el arma… es decir, la escoba.

-¡Tú aléjate!

Ryoma rió irónico y le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

-Soy Ryoma Echizen, tenista, no ladrón.

-¿Quién dice? ¡Pruébate!-

Sabía que traer su raqueta le ayudaría. La sacó de su bolso y la levantó, cosa que fue muy mal interpretada por la mujer.

-¡Baja eso o te mato a golpes!

_-¿Qué diablos les pasaba a las amas de casa en estos días?-_pensó-Es una raqueta señora-dijo agitándola.

-¡AHH! ¡Dije que te alejaras!

-No me iré, tengo que hablar con Hikari, el viejo que escribió el libro Crayon History algo…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque un golpe lo noqueo desde atrás y cayó al piso sin conciencia.

Hikari había vuelto a casa con una bolsa de pan y si, siempre es bueno traer un pan duro a la mano, puede ser útil. Antes de llamar a la policía, por suerte, logro reconocer al chico, al famoso chico de la raqueta.

-No-puede-ser-dijo antes de detener a su mujer.

Con ayuda de su pequeña hija, levantó a Ryoma y lo puso en el sofá del estar, parecía haber sido azotado por una tormenta. Se pregunto a sí mismo, si había llegado el día, el famoso día que hace años pensó que pasaría.

Algo que lo hizo sonreír.

-Debiste decirme que traerías visitas-dijo Ren.

-No sabía que vendría este… pero espera a que llegue la otra.

Fue cuando la puerta llamó, era la joven de trenzas quien saludaba sonriente con su típica arrocera en la mano y materiales de cocina. Hace años Sakuno había repetido la misma acción de Ryoma, sin tanto escándalo claro está, había querido encarar al autor y preguntarle muchas cosas, al final de cuentas y de tantas idas y venidas se había terminado haciendo amiga del autor y de su esposa, pero en especial con su hija a la cual daba breves y simples clases de cocina. Por unos instantes su sonrisa parecía intacta, pero cuando vio la cara de todos, esta desapareció.

…

Unos minutos después Ryoma se despertó en la sala de estar, miró por todos lados, la luz del atardecer lo cegó unos segundos, miro a todos lados, había una cocina abierta a un lado y la venta atrás dejaba ver la playa, no pudo ver a nadie más, más que a una chica que cocinaba algo a espaldas de él.

Olía a arroz.

Ryoma se levantó y al ver mejor su silueta vio que usaba trenzas, se movía para sacar unos platos y luego con sus manos formaba una bola de arroz con un particular color amarillo, aún no notaba que estaba despierto, debía seguir siendo muy distraída.

Este era un sueño muy extraño, pensó, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina. La chica tarareaba una canción suave y decoraba con delicadeza las bolas de arroz, el resultado la hizo sonreír, algo que hacía pensar a Ryoma que de verdad todo esto era un sueño.

-Listo-dijo ella. Se dio media vuelta y dejó un plato con un par de bolas de arroz con forma de pelota de tenis en frente de él, otros en frente de ella, quien se sentó al frente de él.

-Buen provecho-dijo juntando sus manos y sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Luego probó un poco e hizo un ruido de aprobación.

Ryoma miró su plato, tomó una bola de arroz y cuando la dio vuelta se dio cuenta el mensaje que traía. ''Te'' era lo que decía, confundido giro la otra bolita. ''Extrañe''

_''__Te extrañe''_

Ryoma sintió que un saque hacia _match-point_ en su corazón y sonrió por primera vez.

-Yo también-

**Fin.**

_Esperen ahí ¿Creían que iba a terminar la historia sin un último mensaje de su autor favorito? Aquí va…_

_…__Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar en palabras, una mirada es suficiente. Esos dos tenían que verse a los ojos hace mucho tiempo. Yo Hikari les debía un favor y aunque tarde en cumplirlo creo que llegó en el momento indicado. Tampoco sabía que pasaría ahora, pero eso me indica que estos dos estaban de verdad destinados a estar juntos. _

_Una historia se puede contar con solo una foto, yo trate de explicar su historia con la foto que saque en mi cabeza esa vez que los vi por primera vez. Supe de algún modo que había un lazo que los unía, pero para ese entonces no parecía ser tan visible, así que termine escribiendo una historia que fuera con un final no tan feliz como normalmente se hace. Creí que los verdaderos protagonistas eran los que debían terminar así y no los míos. Así que cuando los vi caminar juntos, ella sosteniendo su bicicleta y él comiendo una bolita de arroz, vi la foto que contaría su historia, y sus ojos que decían todo lo que no podían explicar…_


End file.
